Curiosa Necesidad
by HigurashiAndSempai
Summary: Thor es un chico nerd que no le interesa nada que no sea el estudio. Loki, un galan empedernido que le importa todo, menos el estudio. A pesar de estudiar en el magnífico internado "High Metropolitan", ninguno de los dos imaginaban conocerse. Pero el destino se encaprichó y quiso ponerlos juntos, empezando por un pequeño encuentro nada agradable que los obligará a vivir juntos.*AU*
1. Capítulo 1

Bien! Buenas noches queridas, y queridos, si hay uno por ahí xD...

Este es el primer capítulo del primer fanfic que nos atrevemos a publicar... así que esperamos fervientemente sea de su agrado. Por supuesto, si ven algo que no les agrada, o que los duerme, o si esta del asco pueden decirnos, estamos para mejorar! :3

Realmente esperamos que los entretengan nuestras tonterías un poco... y gracias por su tiempo!

Higurashi&Sempai Out! :3

* * *

- Entonces Loki Laufeyson es mi tutorado - dice un chico con lentes y despeinado. Tal chico es un genio de las matemáticas, siempre llevando buenos promedios y hasta ayudando a los maestros a dar la clase.

- Así es, Odinson- responde un hombre de edad avanzada detrás de un escritorio que indicaba que él era el director de la institución- Ese chico tiene problemas con cálculo desde hace semestres... y no habíamos encontrado a alguien que pudiera ayudarlo. El de hecho está comenzando su primer semestre en Gestión Empresarial y va a necesitar esta ayuda. Espero poder contar contigo.-

- Claro que sí señor, no dude de ello - responde el pandroso chico viendo el expediente de su nuevo alumno.

- Bueno, -el hombre busca entre uno de los cajones de su escritorio- Ten. esta es la llave, desde ahora te quedarás en su habitación, es la 79...-

- Por lo que veo es un caso difícil -frunce el ceño- suspensiones por peleas, llegar al instituto en condiciones de ebriedad y bla, bla, bla,… creo que esta vez será un reto- alza la vista el chico que detrás de esos anteojos antiestéticos ocultaba unos hermosos ojos azul índigo que demostraban su personalidad inteligente y responsable.

- Si, las matemáticas no son su único problema. Es bastante rebelde, así que ten cuidado con él, nunca puede estar mucho tiempo con su compañero de habitación, no sé qué les hace, pero después de un mes y medio, máximo dos, vienen llorando a pedir un cambio... -agrega el hombre con mirada preocupada.

- No se preocupe señor que eso no pasara - responde el chico con una media sonrisa-. Pero bueno señor, -dice mientras ve su reloj - tengo clases, así que me cambiaré de habitación en la noche. Tenga un buen día señor -termina diciendo mientras se levanta para retirarse.

- Hasta luego Thor, que tengas un buen día- se despide el hombre, que toma un expediente y empieza a revisarlo, pues como habían empezado apenas los cursos estaba hasta el cuello de trabajo.

Thor salió de la oficina con su mochila al hombro, pero mientras caminaba iba leyendo un libro de física que tenía que memorizar, no porque se lo hayan pedido, sino que a él le gustaba hacer por hobbie. Ese día vestía de forma muy natural en él, eso significaba unos pantalones deportivos anchos, una sudadera -que era el triple de él- y por debajo una camisa de manga corta que nunca se veía, ya que Thor jamás se quitaba la sudadera, y tenis blanco.

Thor usaba lentes, ya que padecía de astigmatismo y miopía. Sus padres le quisieron compran lentes de contacto, pero el chico se negó rotundamente por miedo de lastimarse los ojos o infectárselos.

El chico se dirigía a su clase de cálculo y él siempre llegaba puntual para tomar asiento hasta adelante, porque así no se distraía y escuchaba mejor al profesor, mas aparte, aunque casi no le pasaba, había compañeros que lo molestaban. Él no le tomaba importancia, ya que pensaba que gente así solo tenía dos opciones: terminar de mendigo por algún lado de la ciudad o trabajar para él.

A Thor toda materia que llevara números era su fascinación; le era un gran gusto tener que resolver problemas de física o ecuaciones en cálculo, además que le era muy fácil. Le encantaba su carrera, su meta era salir como Químico Fármaco Biólogo con honores.

Todo este estudio hacia que la vida social de Thor fuera miserable, cosa que a él no le importaba, pero se restringía mucho, como salir a fiestas de la escuela, tener más amigos de los 4 que tenía o ir a algún lugar a tomar un café o al cine. Esto a Thor le parecían cosas que quitaban el tiempo, casi siempre, si no era estar en un salón de clases o laboratorio, estaba en su cuarto metido haciendo tarea, estudiando para exámenes futuros o estudiando otras materias que no eran de su área por pura curiosidad.

Al finalizar las clases, Thor guarda sus cosas ordenadamente y sale del salón de clases de nuevo inmerso en su lectura… hasta que siente un choque en su pecho que hace que despegue sus azules ojos del grueso libro que llevaba en mano, viendo delante de él un chico de tez pálida, cabello negro y ojos verdes que parecían cuchillos mirándolo. A lo que Thor lo observo.

- Fíjate por donde caminas -dice cortante el chico de cabellos de ébano y luego continúa murmurando, sin dejar de clavarle la mirada, como si fuera un crimen haberse tropezado contra el- estúpido nerd...-

- Disculpa -responde Thor- Es que no te vi...-

- …- El chico, muy molesto lo sigue viendo. Luego entorna los ojos y se aparta del desaliñado rubio sin hacer nada más que bufar levemente, mientras camina con prisa hacia las escaleras que llevaban al tercer piso.

Thor se encoge de brazos y prosigue su camino sin despegar la vista nuevamente de su libro. Al llegar a su habitación pone su mochila en la cama y saca una maleta que se encontraba abajo de su cama. El cuarto de Thor era amplio y lo mejor era que como es uno de los mejores estudiantes tenía el privilegio de tener una habitación para él solo, cosa que no le venía nada mal, ya que podía permanecer despierto hasta altas horas de la noche leyendo algún comic o viendo alguna serie de televisión –porque sí hacía otras cosas aparte de estudiar-. Pero ahora, dado el caso que tenía un alumno, y este era todo un personaje, se veía forzado a vivir ahora con él para hacer que el chico rencontrara su camino hacia los buenos hábitos. Así que Thor, que todo tenía perfectamente acomodado, su ropa por colores -que no era mucha-, sus zapatos, sus libros, que tenía en orden alfabético, y un sinfín de materiales que usaba a menudo, ahora tenía que llevarlo a la habitación 79.

Después de varias horas, Thor termina de empacar hasta el último lápiz que se encontraba en aquella habitación que tanto le gustaba y que tenía que renunciar por ayudar a un al chico rebelde. Thor toma sus cosas, ya que al final era como 5 mochilas que podía cargar el solo. Al ver por última vez su habitación da un suspiro de melancolía, y cierra la puerta para dirigirse a su nueva habitación.

En el lugar, un chico reposaba plácidamente recostado en su cama, extendido completamente. Estaba rebotando una pequeña pelota en la pared constantemente, mientras esperaba una respuesta a una invitación de una fiesta en su móvil.

Thor se encontraba adelante de la puerta que tenía el número 79 grabado con letras de bronce. El chico espera unos minutos fuera de la puerta. Por alguna razón, sentía un poco de miedo, ya que estar con otra persona en una habitación no le agradaba mucho la idea. Al él le gustaba su espacio. Después de meditarlo lo suficiente introduce la llave en el cerrojo, traga saliva y da un suspiro de valor, gira la llave y entra a su nueva habitación. En ella encuentra a Loki, que estaba recostado en su cama. "¿Pero cómo podía estar recostado en su cama?" pensó Thor, ya que para él dormir sólo era cuando el día terminaba, y aún eran las 8:30. A esa hora el cenaba mientras estudiaba y ese chico solo estaba tirado en su cama sin que el mundo le importara. Thor entro al cuarto y coloco sus cosas en la cama y como sus modales le indicaban dijo.

- Buenas noches-.

El chico como toda respuesta dejó de botar la pelota, se enderezó y preguntó hostilmente antes de poder ver el rostro de Thor, que estaba acomodando sus cosas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- ¿Que no te informaron que vendría? - pregunto Thor volteando a verlo.

-No... No veo por qué... -antes de que terminara la frase, descubrió la identidad de su acompañante, solo para entrecerrar los ojos y pararse automáticamente, mientras lo señalaba con uno de sus dedos finos y largos- ¡Tú!

Thor enarco una ceja en desconocimiento de la actitud de su nuevo compañero al que a primera vista parecía un gato erizado cuando ve una amenaza.

- ¿Yo… qué?-

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? -dice continuando con su hostil actitud.

- Por lo visto no fuiste avisado. Soy tu tutor y nuevo compañero de dormitorio- respondió Thor sin más, con una mirada pacífica.

- Otra vez... –cambia su mueca de evidente molestia y ríe irónicamente. Continúa sin ninguna pena en voz alta-: No se cansan de mandarme cuanto tonto se les ocurre, para que después se los regrese suplicando misericordia… Entonces, ¿tú eres el nuevo conejillo de indias nerd que viene a "ayudarme"? -en lo último pone un descarado tono sarcástico mientras esboza una sonrisa burlona.

- Pues eso creo Loki. Yo soy tu tutor, me llamo Thor y te ayudare en tus estudios, ya que eres una desgracia para esta institución y tu familia -responde Thor viéndolo con una sonrisa apacible.

- Con que desgracia, ¿eh? -intercambia su mueca por una sonrisa divertida mientras niega con la cabeza- Así que te han hablado bien de mi... Thor-.

Thor, que parecía un débil por su apariencia, era todo lo contrario. Si alguien buscaba intimidarlo de alguna manera extrema el respondía de la misma manera. No era el típico nerd que se dejaba molestar por miedo, a él si lo molestaban de forma que lo hicieran irritar extremadamente se convertía en alguien irreconocible.

-No nadie lo ha hecho, sólo se tiene que verte para saber a qué es a lo que se enfrenta- responde el otro.

-¡Ha! Eres gracioso para ser un ratón de biblioteca -dice con su misma mueca burlona, divertido por el comentario del rubio que acababa de conocer-. Entonces no hace falta presentarme, puesto que deben haberte dado ya un expediente mío, junto con fotos y pruebas de mis gloriosas hazañas, ¿no?-

-Si me lo dieron y debo decir que estoy impresionado que tantas grandiosas hazañas hubieran venido de un chico neófito como tú- respondió el otro con una sonrisa desdeñosa.

- ¡Gracias! -exclamó el moreno ante el insulto, fingiendo halago, y poniendo una mano sobre su pecho mientras se enderezaba- ¡Es el adjetivo más lindo y original que me han puesto en mucho tiempo!-

-No hay de que -responde dándose la vuelta el rubio para seguir desempacando sus cosas, ya que había perdido mucho tiempo hablando con Loki y tenía que hacer su tarea y estudiar química orgánica.

- Bueno... Thor -dice el nombre burlonamente y con un tono retador- Un placer enorme, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, en vez de impedir a un nerd reencontrarse con sus viejos amigos libros- diciendo esto se da la media vuelta y toma su celular, que hacía unos momentos había sonado.

Thor ignora lo que había dicho y sigue con lo suyo de nuevo reacomodando sus cosas como las tenía en su otra habitación, colocando de nuevo su ropa por colores, su libros por alfabetos, su computador y demás cosas en el orden que a él le gustaba. El rubio dentro de unos momentos termina por fin de desempacar y se sienta en su cama a hacer su tarea que era de cálculo diferencial, biología y física.

Loki seguía tirado en la cama, reía de vez en cuando mientras leía las tonterías que escribían sus amigos, y que podía leer a través del glorioso aparato que sostenía entre sus manos, fruto de la bendita tecnología. Aun así, no podía evitar voltear a ver de vez en cuando a su nuevo compañero de cuarto, que le resultaba peculiar, ya que no era el típico chico ñengo, flaco, lleno de barros y con ridículos lentes unidos con un poco de cinta adhesiva por el centro. Este, aunque le doliera aceptarlo, le había intimidado un poco, parecía agresivo, y estaba gordo, o al menos eso daban a entender los enormes pliegues de la sudadera que llevaba puesta.

Thor se daba cuenta de que Loki lo observaba de vez en vez, pero no le prestaba atención, estaba bastante ocupado para perder más el tiempo con él. Para el, Loki era el típico chico problema que quiere que le pongan atención, así que sus infantiles respuestas le habían sido cosas sin chiste.

Después de un rato bastante largo, Loki entró y salió del baño ya con su ropa de noche, que eran una casaca blanca y un bóxer holgado verde, para tirarse otra vez en su cama, pero tomando esta vez entre sus manos una revista de comic que estaba reposando en su mesa de noche.

Thor ahora ya estaba leyendo de nuevo el libro de física que llevaba en las manos cuando tropezó con Loki, pero un ruido hizo que despegara la vista de su libro. Era la alarma que había puesta para dormir, ya que como a veces se desvelaba mucho una vez tuvo una descompensación, así que ahora tenía que hacerse del hábito de dormirse a una hora considerable, aunque había veces que no podía lograrlo. En esta ocasión lo hizo, ya que mudarse a otro dormitorio fue algo cansad, así que entro al baño y salió con otra sudadera y pants que usaba como si fuera pijama. Así que se fue directamente a su cama y se envolvió con las sabanas. Loki sólo se limitó a dedicarle una mirada fulminante, al verlo entrar al que de nuevo dejaría de ser "su" baño, para luego meterse a su cama y seguir leyendo su comic que tanto le entretenía. En unos minutos Thor estaba profundamente dormido ya que su día había sido pesado.

El nuevo día se alzó, con la luz del sol pegando directamente en el rostro de Loki, que dormía del lado de la ventana. Profirió un pequeño gruñido, ya que detestaba que le interrumpieran su sueño. Se endereza un poco y se talla los ojos, da un vistazo a su cuarto con sonrisa satisfecha hasta que sus ojos llegan a la otra cama. Demonios. Había olvidado completamente que ese animal se había mudado anoche con él, el mismo que se había tropezado el día anterior con él. Su sonrisa se deshizo. Aun así, Loki no puedo divisar a su nuevo compañero ya que este iba saliendo del baño secándose el cabello rubio con una toalla con unos de sus pants pero con el torso descubierto, haciendo ver su muy bien trabajado cuerpo, ya que su abdomen, espalda, pectorales y brazos así lo demostraban. El moreno se talla los ojos y se pone de pie. Pensó alucinar, pues era obvio que ese no era Thor, o al menos eso quería creer. Se limita a pensar que era producto de que aún tenía mucho sueño, pero al acercarse más y más se dio cuenta de que realmente… era él. No pudo evitar quedarse mirando el abdomen del rubio sin ninguna pena, era impresionante ver que un ratón de biblioteca tuviera tiempo de ir al gimnasio, si eso era lo que hacía Thor para tener esos abdominales tan envidiables.

El rubio se da cuenta de que Loki no le quitaba la mirada de encima, así que este se pone su camisa y sudadera.

- ¿Pasa algo? - pregunta, Thor viéndolo extrañado por la forme en que lo miraba.

-Ah, -sale de su trance- no, nada... -alza la mirada y lo mira fijamente a los ojos, recobrando la mirada burlona del día anterior- No sabía que dejaban entrar al gimnasio a los nerds...-

-Yo no voy al gimnasio - respondió Thor poniéndose sus lentes.

-Ah -exclama como toda repuesta, para agregar después- ya veo. Ya decía yo… -impulsado por la curiosidad que le carcomía, pregunta, sin olvidar molestarlo- entonces, ¿haces Pilates?-

-No, salgo todas las mañanas a correr y hacer barras. Estaba en un equipo de futbol el año pasado pero me quitaba mucho tiempo, así que salgo por mi parte a hacer ejercicio- responde el rubio sin verlo ya que guardaba sus libretas en la mochila.

- Oh ya veo... interesante... -dice Loki, lo último para sí mismo.

- Bueno, pues me voy tengo clase - dice Thor dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Adiós, Thor... -dice mientras empieza a abrir si cajón de ropa para sacar la muda de ropa que se pondría ese día.

-Adiós Loki - responde Thor saliendo de la habitación.


	2. Capítulo 2

Hola otra vez gente! He visto que alguien por allí ya le dió follow y fav... Muchas gracias en verdad! . desde el fondo del corazón se lo agradecemos Sempai y yo! Sabemos que nuestra historia es un fiasco salido de lo más profundo del averno, pero esperamos igual que sea de su agrado! :3 y aquí iene el segundo capítulo! Si algo no les gusta, pueden decirlo. Disfruten! O duerman xD

**Higurashi Out! **

* * *

Loki se queda sólo en su habitación después de la breve despedida. Esto le supuso un gran alivio, puesto que pudo vestir su playera verde de marca, con unos jeans negros ajustados y unos zapatos tenis de lona negros con blanco, con la calma que tanto le gustaba. Una vez hecho esto, se metió al cuarto de baño para peinarse como de costumbre, con su pelo echado todo para atrás. Se dispuso a salir de la habitación, disimulando ir hacia el salón donde le correspondía tomar su clase de fundamentos de la investigación, que detestaba, pero tomando rumbo hacia el patio, siendo cuidadoso de que nadie lo viera.

Thor iba caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo que daba hacia el patio cuando pudo divisar a Loki, que se suponía que debería estar en clase. Así que, poniendo cara de molestia, se aproxima rápidamente al chico y dice.

-¿No se supone que debes estar en clases?-

-¿No se supone que deberías estar leyendo? -responde el otro, molesto por haber sido descubierto tontamente, y lo que era peor, haber sido descubierto por el rubio.

-En este momento no, voy a clase de biología. Ve a tu salón, tus clases ya empezaron. - responde el rubio sacando el horario de Loki de un bolsillo de su pants.

- ¿También te dieron eso, o lo investigaste por cuenta propia? -pregunta el menor, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos, mientras veía con desprecio la estúpida hoja que sostenía el odioso tutor que le habían asignado.

-Me dieron una copia de tu expediente. Tu horario. Así que se puede decir que se todo sobre ti -responde el rubio aun observando el papel y añade- y ahora tienes fundamento de investigación, así que, ¿vas solito al salón o quieres que te lleve?-

- Estás soñando si crees que voy a ir a esa estúpida clase -dice mientras se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar despreocupadamente por el camino que había en el patio.

Thor toma la mochila del chico y de ella comienza a jalarlo hacia donde estaba su salón de clases. El rubio lo hacía sin mucho esfuerzo ya que Loki era delgado y no tenía mucha musculatura.

- ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, animal?! -grita escandalizado Loki, mientras era arrastrado contra su voluntad- ¡Suéltame en este mismo momento!

-Te soltare cuando lleguemos a la puerta de tu salón -responde el rubio con un tono serio.

- ¡Atrévete nada más animal!-

Entre forcejeos, logra acertadamente zafarse de uno de los tirantes de la mochila, pudiendo salir caminando rápidamente hacia el patio. Thor tira la mochila de Loki y lo persigue cosa que no fue muy difícil alcanzarle, claramente por su tan buena condición física, así que toma al moreno y lo somete sin ningún esfuerzo.

- ¡No me toques, imbécil! -grita fuertemente, tratando de librarse del agarre del más grande- ¡Suéltame, estúpido Animal!-

-¿No te cansas de gritar tanto? – Bufa, irritado- vamos a tu salón-.

- ¡No! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Lárgate a tu estúpida clase de Biología a leer tus libritos ñoños, yo quiero divertirme! -dice gritando, mientras aún intenta escapar, inútilmente, ya que era visiblemente mucho más débil que el rubio.

-A mi clase llegaré tarde por tu culpa, ya que, en vez de hacer las cosas pacíficamente prefieres que use la fuerza contigo. Así que cállate de una vez y deja de intentar escapar. Camina bien de una vez - dice el rubio que llevo a rastras hasta la puerta del salón a Loki.

El moreno sigue muy de mala gana el ritmo que Thor le imponía para llevarlo al salón que para él era como una prisión. Al llegar y estar parados en la puerta, se zafa bruscamente de él y le dice, con voz molesta y sarcástica.

- Bravo, Thor! Haces muy buen trabajo de tutor -descompone su gesto a uno muy serio e iracundo- ¡ahora lárgate!-

-No hasta que te vea entrar al salón - responde Thor con una sonrisa serena.

- Thor... -Dice, con la misma mueca- Estoy haciendo un escándalo enfrente del profesor y los compañeros, y el prefecto está en esa esquina... No creo que estés tan ciego como para no ver que no tengo a donde ir, animal... así que lárgate de una vez si no quieres que tome medidas drásticas en contra tuya...-

-Mira neófito infernal -dice Thor quitándose los lentes y poniendo cara de diversión- escúchame bien -comienza a caminar hacia a el- si no entras a tu salón en mi presencia, lo que tú me hagas no se comparara a lo que yo haré contigo, así que entras en este instante o te las veras conmigo, y créeme, que no te agradará-.

Termina diciendo el rubio viéndolo directamente a los ojos, pero con una mirada muy fría y macabra que el color azul de sus ojos lo hicieran más tenebroso. El moreno le sostiene la mirada, a pesar de lo macabra que había sido y que casi lo obliga a meterse de inmediato. Para su desgracia, tenía un orgullo demasiado enorme, y era demasiado terco, así que, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos realmente fúrico, dice.

- Ya me gustaría ver eso, pedazo de imbécil...-

Thor esboza una sonrisa demostrando sus prefectos dientes blancos, pero esta sonrisa era algo retadora.

- Pues lo verás si no entras por esa puerta, enano.-

-¿Enano? ¡Ha!-... Pensé que tenías mejor material para insultarme -dice, mientras va ensombreciendo su mirada esmeralda y dibujando una sonrisa macabra en su rostro- ¡Te vas a enterar!-

- ¿Ah sí? Y, ¿de qué?-

- ¡Nadie me llama enano! -en ese momento, y en un ataque de ira le propina un puntapié en la espinilla al rubio, y dándose la media vuelta para empezar a caminar hacia la salida.

Thor siente el agudo dolor en su espinilla, pero antes de flaquear toma al moreno de los brazos y lo pone contra la pared, oprimiéndolo contra esta con una fuerza bastante bruta, pero a Thor no le importaba, estaba lo suficientemente enojado como para romperle el brazo al débil de Loki. Tal azotón que dio Loki en la pared hizo que saliera un ruido estruendoso.

- ¡Suéltame animal!-

Empieza a lanzar manotazos por todos lados, hasta que logra tomar por suerte un mechón que había escapado del peinado de Thor para jalarlo con fuerza, sin soltarlo. Tal hecho hizo enojar más a Thor, porque si había algo que lo ponía furioso era que le tocaran el cabello. Esta acción tuvo como consecuencia un puñetazo propinado en la mejilla derecha de Loki que hizo que este cayera al suelo como una piedra. Una vez que Loki estuvo tirado en el suelo Thor lo tomo por la camisa.

-Escúchame Idiota, si tú crees que me vas a espantar como tus otros tutores, estás muy equivocado. Así que si no quieres que marque toda tu cara, hazte el favor de entrar a clases, ¿haz entendido?- dijo Thor visiblemente irritado.

- ¡¿Crees que me importa?! ¡Sólo te pedí que te largaras! ¡No me jodas con eso! -empieza a intentar empujar a Thor de encima suyo, sin éxito, así que empezó a moverse alocadamente, soltando manotazos y golpes a diestra y siniestra, acertando algunos.

Mientras tanto, al rededor empezaba a hacerse la típica bolita de chismosos, sin que llegara aún alguien interesado en parar la disputa.

Los cuantos golpes que Loki acertaba no le hacían perder su postura a Thor; aunque se veía como alguien inofensivo era todo lo contrario, se sabía defender perfectamente, así que, aunque en esta ocasión no tenía que defenderse, quería poner a su lugar a ese chico tan poco responsable y respetuoso.

- ¡Métete en tus asuntos y déjame estar en paz, a ti no te importa lo que yo haga! - en uno de los golpes al aire, da un rodillazo, acertando a golpearle fuertemente la entrepierna.

En ese momento Thor suelta al chico y posa sus manos en la rodilla derecha, tratando de soportar el fuerte dolor que en ese momento lo invadía. Ahora con mas razón quería golpear al escuálido moreno, pero aquel dolor le hacía imposible moverse en ese momento. Loki, con la fuerza suficiente logra hacer a un lado Thor y levantarse torpemente para intentar salir corriendo del lugar. Pero el rubio hace que caiga, lazándole su mochila a los pies con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

El moreno no puede evitar lanzar un grito de impotencia y desesperación. Por suerte, su mochila no pesaba casi nada, así que se pudo deshacer de ella rápido y pararse nuevamente. Por desgracia, al poner la vista al frente, justo cuando se iba a enderezar por completo, se topa de frente con prefecto, que ya se había tardado en llegar. Thor aun con el dolor en su entrepierna solo alza la mirada y observa que el prefecto estaba ahí, así que poco a poco comienza a levantarse.

- Ustedes dos -comienza a hablarles seriamente y con voz grave- síganme.

Thor toma su gran mochila y se la coloca al hombro pero antes de avanzar espera que Loki lo haga primero. Este último, acostumbrado a la rutina, toma su mochila y se la coloca en los hombros, empezando a caminar detrás del prefecto, con una cara irritada en extremo.

Thor va detrás de Loki y el prefecto, pero a raíz del golpe camina un poco extraño. Pero lo que más le dolía era haber faltado a la clase de biología por estar ocupándose de aquel idiota muchacho.

Loki, sin poder evitarlo, esboza una sonrisa maliciosa, pues además de haber evitado entrar a clase, había arrastrado al odioso Thor a no sólo no entrar a la suya, sino a manchar su de seguro impecable expediente con una visita al despacho del director con un reporte de mal comportamiento y conducta agresiva. Al llegar el prefecto hace entrar a Loki y a Thor al despacho del director.

-Señor, estos dos chicos estaban teniendo una pelea en el pasillo de los primeros semestres.-

Loki sonríe descaradamente y hace una señal de paz al director mientras dice

- Hola Jonathan...- El director lo ve fijamente y dice

- ¿Cree que esto es un juego, Señor Laufeyson?-

- No, no lo es -dice poniéndose serio y acercándose a uno de los asientos que estaban frente al escritorio dispuestos para esas ocasiones- pero esto no es nuevo para mí, es aburrido poner siempre la misma cara de indignación mientras escucho un regaño que ya me sé. Así que... ¿por qué no empieza? así puedo irme a cumplir mi condena más rápido y dejo de molestarle... Sr. Director.-

-Señor Odinson, tome asiento por favor- dice el director señalando el sillón acolchonado. Thor hace caso de este orden y toma asiento, pensando un sin fin de cosas como si ya se había atrasado en biología, si habían dejado tarea, qué habían explicado el maestro, y un sinfín de etcéteras que eran imposibles de enumerar.

-Loki, tú también toma asiento.-

El chico rebelde también le toma la palabra.

-Bueno señores, ustedes saben que una conducta agresiva en la institución no es bien gratificada, así que tendré que suspenderlos a los dos- dice el director antes estas palabras Thor levanta la mirada y sin más dice.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Suspensión?!-

Loki voltea su cabeza para verlo, con una sonrisa maliciosa de satisfacción, para después preguntar con toda la calma del mundo.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo, señor?-

-Usted por una semana, y aunque pensé que esto nunca pasaría... - el director voltea a ver a Thor- será por tres días-. El comentario logró que el rubio abriera aún más los ojos.

-Pero señor... Me atrasaré y además él fue el que empezó. No quería entrar a clases y tuve que llevarlo… pero aun así no quería entrar... ¡No puede suspenderme! ¡Mi expediente está intacto desde preescolar…!-

- Lo siento mucho, Sr. Odinson, pero bien podría haber llamado al prefecto cuando la agresión comenzó, en vez de seguirle el juego al Sr. Laufeyson. Lo siento mucho, pero tendrá que asumir las consecuencias de sus actos -dice el hombre con gesto severo.

Thor quiso golpear el escritorio, gritar, decir mil groserías, pero sobretodo matar a aquel ser que le hizo todo esto. La piel de Thor se puso roja de ira, más sólo asintió y cerró los ojos ya que estaba seguro que con la mirada asesinaría al director.

- ¿A partir de hoy señor? ¿o mañana empieza la suspensión? -pregunta Loki, más por el afán de poner el dedo sobre la llaga que por verdadero interés propio.

-A partir de hoy- responde el director.

- ¡No, señor! Por favor permítame ir a mis otras clases. Por favor- replica Thor con unos ojos suplicantes.

- Lo siento Thor, pero tendrás que iniciar tu castigo desde hoy. Por supuesto que podrá acudir a los maestros y ponerse al día, pero no podrá presentarse en clases y se le asignarán las faltas correspondientes- voltea a ver al moreno- Lo mismo para ti Loki, me aseguraré de que te pongas al corriente con sus clases...-

- Claro señor- esboza una sonrisa que parecía verdaderamente cortés- Usted cuente con ello.-

Thor se recuesta en el asiento, pensando que todo era un sueño, claramente un mal sueño. ¿Cómo el podría estar en aquella situación? Dado que él nunca había hecho nada malo le costaba trabajo asimilarlo.

- Bueno muchachos, retírense... yo arreglaré lo pertinente en sus expedientes...- les dice seriamente mientras empieza a buscar en su archivero los expedientes para marcarlos con las suspensiones d días, respectivamente.

Thor, sin más que decir se sale de la oficina del director. Estaba como abstraído de sí. Iba caminando con el único propósito de llegar a la habitación. No quería ni siquiera reclamarle a Loki, ya que sabía que no le importaría y más aparte no se quería exponer a otra suspensión por asesinato.

Loki salió de igual manera del despacho del director, como si lo que hubiera pasado no fuera gran cosa, y como si no le dolieran ya las magulladuras que Thor le había hecho mientras lo golpeaba. Iba repasando en su mente todo, desde que lo encontró en el patio escurriéndose hasta que el prefecto lo encontró de cara para llevarlos. Era gracioso y le provocaban unas ganas inmensas de reír cuando recordaba la cara del rubio cuando había visto al prefecto, cuando iba recorriendo el camino hacia la dirección, y cuando le habían dado la noticia de que no podía ir a clases durante 3 días. Lo que no pudo evitar fue sonreír divertido mientras alzaba la mirada y veía a Thor caminar delante suyo pesaroso.

Al llegar a la habitación, Thor entra dejas sus cosas sobre la cama y se mete al baño. Se sienta en el suelo y aunque no quisiera unas lágrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos provocando que se tuviera que quitar los lentes. Tal vez era exagerada esa acción, pero Thor amaba la escuela, era su templo más preciado, amaba estar en clases opinando, ayudando a otros compañeros y platicando también con los maestros, era su pasión estar en ese bello lugar, pero ahora verse privado de sus más grandes amores le dolía demasiado. Nunca había faltado a ninguna clase y mucho menos suspendido, comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber llevado a Loki a su salón, mas aparte el tener que ser su tutor. Pero en lo que pensaba todas aquellas cosas no se había dado cuenta que empezaba a sollozar.


	3. Capítulo 3

Oló? xDD okno! Hola queridas (y queridos, si es que hay)! :3 Primero que nada, buenos días/tardes/noches/madrugadas! Gracias por prestarle atención a nuestras bobadas, y por su puesto (no crean que no lo hemos visto) gracias por los reviews! . Nos hizo mucha ilusión ver que les está gustando nuestro humilde fanfic, que empezó como un juego, realmente. Y eso es lo que es xD el fic es un pequeño juego de rol que Sempai y yo estamos haciendo, ella es Thor, y yo, por consiguiente, Loki. Así que, si no les gusta algo de algún personaje ya saben a quién culpar! xDD

Otra cosa, como podrán notar, los días de actualización son los jueves, puesto que ese fue el día que publicamos el primero. Es poco usual, pero espero que les parezca así!

Una vez más, gracias por sus follows, fav's y reviews! Repito, nos hace demasiada ilusión y nos ayuda a seguir entusiasmadas y no pensar en mejor quitar el fanfic y aventarnos de un puente! xD

Disfruten el capítulo! :3

Higurashi Out!

* * *

Loki entra después de Thor y observa la escena antes de dejar de ver al rubio por la barrera obvia que suponía la puerta. Empieza a acomodar unas cuantas cosas que había dejado sobre de su cama, cuando escuchó los pequeños sollozos de su compañero de habitación, ya que tenía un muy buen oído. Pensó que tal vez era su imaginación, pero luego empezaron a ser más frecuentes y escandalosos, así que dejó su tarea y se acercó a la puerta para poder escuchar un poco mejor. Demonios. ¿Era en serio? ¿Estaba llorando por no poder ir a la escuela por tres días? ¿Tres míseros días? Ah, eso era el colmo. Y lo peor era que, a pesar de que quería hacerlo rabiar hasta morir hace unos momentos, eso lograba incomodarlo de alguna manera y hasta sentirse mal por eso. ¿Cómo demonios lograba eso? Era realmente irritante.

Thor permanece en el baño un buen rato, ya que no quería ver a Loki en esos momentos de tristeza, mas aparte tampoco quería que lo viera llorar ya que de seguro lo molestaría por eso.

Loki no sabía si decirle algo a Thor. Era obvio que si lo hacía se llevaría unos gritos, y que el terminaría gritándole también. Pero lo que no entendía era por qué sentía la necesidad de hablarle. Nunca se había arrepentido de haber hecho llorar hasta dormir a ningún nerd de los que le habían asignado como tutores o cualquier otro que osara interponérsele. Sin embargo allí estaba, al otro lado de la puerta escuchando a Thor llorar y pensando seriamente en hablarle y preguntarle si estaba bien. Demonios. Se arrepentiría por ello.

- ¿Thor?- El aludido se crispa un poco por escuchar la voz de Loki así que trata de hacer sonar su voz lo más normal.

-¿Qué pasa Loki? -

- ...-Piensa un poco antes de preguntar lo que quería saber. Demonios. Sí que se arrepentiría- ¿Estás bien?-

- ¿Es enserio tu pregunta?- responde Thor que se escuchaba todo deprimido y desganado.

- No me hagas repetir la pregunta animal...-dice en un tono fastidiado.

-No lo digo porque me haga sentir bien, lo digo porque es increíble que preguntes algo como eso sabiendo lo que ocasionaste, que por tu culpa ahora estoy suspendido- responde el rubio tratando de no alzar mucho la voz.

- ¡En ese caso sal del baño, que necesito usarlo, animal! -dice levantando la voz, bastante molesto. Eso era lo que se ganaba por querer hacerla de bueno- Además, tú te lo ganas por no haberte ido cuando te dije. ¡Es más! por haberme querido llevar a mi salón cuando debías ir a tu clase de física o lo que sea -dice, errando a propósito el nombre de la materia- Así que no vengas a decirme que yo ocasioné todo...

Thor se levanta de piso del baño y abre la puerta. Sus ojos estaban rojos y un poco hinchados por haber llorado. Al ver a Loki quería golpearlo con mucho más fuerza, pero solo se limita a observar su rostro. Hasta que... ¿Qué era eso que Loki tenía en la mejilla? ¿Acaso era un moretón? El rubio se quedó observando a Loki, más bien al gran moretón que tenía en el rosto que estaba seguro de que fue aquel derechazo que le dio.

-...- Loki notó la mirada perdida de Thor en su mejilla, así que se llevó la mano al moretón y dijo secamente- Deja de mirarme como estúpido y apártate, imbécil...

Thor en vez de hacer caso de lo que Loki decía se acerca a él para ver si era ese el fruto de su furia.

- Aléjate -dice mientras da unos pasos para atrás- Métete en tus asuntos.-

-¿Te duele?- dice Thor posando una de sus manos en la mejilla del pálido chico.

- ¡Claro que me duele, bruto! -dice mientras de un manotazo aparta la mano del mayor.

-Aa... Ya veo - Thor toma del rostro a Loki con ambas manos y lo aprieta fuertemente- ¡No te mato porque no quiero ir a la cárcel! ¡Idiota infantil!-

- ¡Inténtalo si tanto lo quieres! -dice, retándolo. No dejaría que lo amenazara así, y mucho menos que lo tocara- ¡Y deja de tocarme animal, que me duele! -dice mientras intenta liberarse del fuerte agarre.

El rubio le aprieta más la cara ya que quería que sufriera el escuálido muchacho. Así que después de apretarlo lo suficiente lo suelta, dándole un empujón.

- ¡Eres un bruto! -dice mientras trata de no trastabillar por el empujón, y sobándose la mejilla más afectada, para después acercarse al rubio y tomarlo del brazo lo más fuerte que pudo- ¡Y además un cobarde! Si tanto quieres golpearme, ¿por qué no lo haces?-

- Porque de dos golpes te dejaría inconsciente -responde el rubio.

- ¡Vamos, hazlo! -Dice, poniendo la otra mejilla- ¡termina tu obra de arte Thor! ¡Y deja de molestarme! Debería haberte dejado llorar como una niña allá adentro en vez de andar preguntando si estás bien o no... ¿Satisfecho? por eso no hago obras de caridad.-

Al escuchar las palabras de Loki sigue al pie de la letra su orden. Así que le propina otro gran puñetazo en la otra mejilla haciendo que el moreno cayera al suelo. Aún a pesar de caer como costal, no queda inconsciente. Así que logra enderezarse, y ahora posando su mano en la mano izquierda dice.

- ¡Excelente! ¡Ahora lárgate!-

Thor rompe a carcajadas ante la petición de Loki, así que comienza a caminar hacia su cama.

- ¿Qué te parece gracioso animal? -pregunta instantáneamente mientras se pone de pie torpe y lentamente.

-¿Qué más? ¡TU! Jajjajajaja- sigue riendo Thor.

Loki se queda viéndolo fijamente para después acercarse a su mesa de noche, agarrar lo primero que vio, que fue el control remoto de la tele y se lo lanzó directamente a la cabeza.

-¡Auch! - exclama Thor llevándose la mano hacia la zona adolorida- ¿Qué no puedes ser menos cobarde? Pelea a puño limpio no aventando cosas, princesa.-

- No soy estúpido, Thor. Eres un animal de… ¿80 kilos? -dice con mirada despectiva, mientras se cruza de brazos- Me encantaría golpearte, pero sería yo quien terminaría en el hospital...-

-Mira, ¿quién diría que puedes usar el sentido común? Pero creo que eso sucede en ocasiones especiales -responde el rubio sentándose en la cama.

- ...- Loki se queda otro rato más parado ahí, para volver a tomar lo primero que encontró, que esta vez fue un vaso, y se lo aventó- ¡Idiota!

Thor esquiva el vaso oyendo como este se rompe en pedazos al chocar con la pared.

- ¿Estás loco? - exclama Thor levantándose de la cama.

- Te dije que te largaras, y no dejaré de aventar cosas hasta que te vea salir por esa puerta -dice señalando la única salida de la habitación.

Thor se abalanza a Loki poniéndolo contra la pared y viéndolo directamente a los ojos, quería partirlo en dos pero estaba atado de manos. Tenía que aguantarlo aunque fuese casi imposible. El menor no pudo reaccionar hasta tenerlo a solo escasos centímetros y poder sentir su respiración. Fue entonces cuando, sosteniéndole la mirada le dijo.

- ¿Quieres otro rodillazo, imbécil?-

Thor solo le sonrió y se separó de Loki, que parecía que estaba levemente sonrojado. Thor ahora sí se tumbó en la cama sin más. Eso de estar golpeando a Loki lo había hecho sentir mucho mejor. Aunque no quitaba el hecho de no ir a la escuela.

Loki, soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio y se metió al baño. Luego salió de él, y, tomando un poco de agua y su cartera, salió de la habitación. Normalmente el nunca cedía ante ninguno de los estúpidos tutores que le asignaban, pero éste era distinto. Demasiado más irritante e insoportable. Lo único que quería era no tener que verle la cara, así que no lo pensó dos veces antes de irse.

Thor pudo ver todas las acciones de Loki. El rubio estaba sorprendido de que no le importaba que estuviera suspendido. Thor se dedica a localizar a sus maestros para que le den la tarea o para saber que habían hecho.

Pasó mucho tiempo. Demasiado. De hecho, tuvo que caer la noche para que Loki sintiera ganas de regresar. Así que, sin más, subió las escaleras que fueran necesarias, balanceándose un poco al subirlas por el efecto que habían tenido en el las múltiples botellas de cerveza y diversos licores con los que se había atragantado. Llega al cuarto y abre la puerta, tratando de no ser muy escandaloso para no evidenciarse. Entra con toda naturalidad.

Thor, que aún estaba despierto ve a Loki caminar tambaleándose un poco, pero lo que lo hizo caer en lo que pasaba era el fuerte aroma de alcohol que éste desprendía. El menor seguía empeñándose en evitar que el estúpido rubio lo viera, así que empieza a caminar un poco más suavemente y lento. Lo que no vio, por la oscuridad, era que la silla del escritorio de Thor había quedado atravesada, lo que provocó que se tropezara y cayera directo al suelo.

Thor al escuchar trata de no reírse ya que Loki había caído muy graciosamente, se acerca a él.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude?-

- No… -dice muy molesto, mientras gruñe del coraje- puedo yo sólo... gracias...-

-Está bien.. - responde Thor divertido por la escena tan graciosa que iba a presenciar.

Loki busca un punto de apoyo que no fuera el suelo. Obviamente no encontró uno bueno, porque el alcohol alojado en su organismo no lo dejaba pensar bien. Tomó de apoyo la silla con la que se había tropezado, que era de esas giratorias con pequeñas llantas para trasladarse fácilmente. Al principio parecía soportarlo, pero después se apoyó demasiado en esta, provocando que se moviera de más y que cayera nuevamente al suelo. Thor ríe levemente y se levanta de su cama.

- A ver, te ayudo - dice Thor tomando su brazo para levantar.

La vergüenza que sentía en ese momento Loki era inmensa. Quería que se lo tragara la tierra. El alcohol no le afectaba demasiado como para no estar consciente de que estaba haciendo un ridículo enorme frente a ese nerd. Thor lo levantó fácilmente y sin ningún esfuerzo. Y lo llevó al baño donde lo metió a la ducha abriendo el agua fría y recargándose en la pared para ver la reacción de Loki que nunca olvidaría.

- Imbécil que ha... -estaba gritando Loki cuando sintió el agua fría golpearlo por la cabeza y recorriendo su espalda- ¡AHHHH! ¡IDIOTA!-

Thor río fuertemente, estaba convencido de que nunca olvidaría esa cara.

- ¡Ah! ¿Con que muy divertido eh?- dice muy molesto, mientras en un muy buen reflejo, considerando su estado de ebriedad, se alzó para atraer a Thor del cabello hacia donde estaba cayendo el agua helada. Pero la superficie resbalosa de los mosaicos hace que tropiece, llevándose a Thor consigo y quedando bajo de él.

- ¡Estúpido! - dice Thor sintiendo también el agua fría caer en su espalda. Al abrir los ojos se topa con la imagen del rostro de Loki a unos centímetros y viendo sus asombrosamente hermosos ojos verdes.

Loki empieza a reírse al ver la reacción de Thor al sentir el agua fría, sin darse cuenta de que podía sentir su respiración claramente. Luego dice escandalosamente.

- ¡HA! ¿Tú eres el único con derecho a reírte? ¡Mírate! ¡Pareces un perro mojado!-

-Que idiota eres - dice Thor un poco abstraído por los ojos del moreno.

- ¡Tú eres más idiota! ¡Tú tienes la culpa por mojarme con una agua tan helada! -dice viéndolo a los ojos con una mueca de disgusto, aunque estaba acostumbrándose ya a la temperatura tan baja del agua que los bañaba.

-Lo hice para que se te bajara el efecto, no por otra cosa - responde Thor tratando de ver más allá de esos ojos de odio que lo observaban.

- Sí, claro... -a pesar de estar siendo tan coherente, no se le quitaba el hecho de estar ahogado en alcohol, lo que le hacía decir muchas estupideces- ¿seguro querías verme desnudo verdad? o querías abusar de mi aprovechando que estoy perdido de borracho... ¡debí saberlo!-

-¡¿De qué hablas imbécil?! - cuestiona Thor divertido por las idioteces que decía Loki en ese estado.

- No te hagas el tonto... no has dejado de verme a los ojos desde hace un rato... ¡Debí saberlo! Aparte de nerd, ¡homosexual! -empieza a alzar la voz y decir las cosas de una manera muy divertida.

Thor se levanta del lugar y empieza a caminar para salir de la zona resbalosa de la regadera.

- Eres un idiota. No soy homosexual y si lo fuera, no eres mi tipo campeón. - termina con una sonrisa burlona.

Para seguir molestándolo, el muy ebrio moreno lo pesca de los pies, haciendo que cayera de nuevo.

- ¿Por favor! Es obvio que te gusto... no hay nadie que se resista a mis encantos... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!-

- ¡Ah! imbécil - dice Thor en el suelo y sacudiéndose agresivamente para quitar las manos del moreno. - ¡porque lo haces, imbécil! Deja de tirarme. Y no, no serías mi tipo nunca.-

- Continúa negándolo Thor... pero debes saberlo. Soy hetero, ni en un millón de años andaría con un hombre. Y menos si es como tú. -dice mientras con sus manos resbaladizas seguía pescando a Thor cada vez se liberaba del agarre.

-Sí, sí Loki, lo que tú digas. ¡Ahora suéltame de una vez! - gruñe Thor ya queriendo salir de ahí.

-No, primero sácame de aquí animal, ¡que tú fuiste el que metió! -dice mientras, ya enderezado -quién sabe cómo- y totalmente empapado, empieza a jalarlo hacia donde caía mejor el agua. Thor se sacude agresivamente dándole una patada a Loki en la cara claramente por accidente y provocando que este cayera nuevamente al suelo de sentón.

- ¡Ahhh! -El moreno se lleva la mano al rostro, y notando un líquido caliente saliendo de ella la despega para verificar si era lo que pensaba- ¡Desgraciado Animal! ¡Púdrete! -Era oficial. Thor le había roto la nariz.

Thor al ver la sangre de Loki empezar a resbalar por su cara y después mezclarse con el agua de la regadera hizo que se sorprendiera demasiado, comenzando a sentirse mal por lo que había hecho.

- Loki, discúlpame. No quería hacerte eso, pero es que tú no me soltabas... Ven te llevo a la enfermería.-

- No. Ya déjame en paz. ¿Contento? Y se supone que yo soy el neófito...-empieza a recargarse en las paredes y de pura suerte pudo enderezarse y cerrar la llave del agua. Thor se levanta también.

-Déjame ver, por favor. - dice acercándose al moreno para verificar el daño que le había hecho.

- ¡Que me dejes! -dice gritando, pero sin lanzar manotazos. Sólo manteniéndose recargado en la pared, o de lo contrario resbalaría.

-Loki, déjame ayudarte. No quería lastimarte -responde el rubio viéndolo con una mirada de profunda culpabilidad.

Loki seguía viéndolo con desprecio y hostilidad. Pero cambio de parecer para decirle: -Hazte cargo de tus idioteces, animal.

Thor no sabía qué hacer para que Loki le permitiera ayudarlo, ya que si no lo hacía de seguro se sentiría muy mal por ello.

-Vamos Loki, déjame ayudarte...- repite suplicantemente.

- ¡Carajo! ¡Que te hagas cargo! ¡Haz lo que quieras, idiota! -dice, fastidiado.


	4. Capítulo 4

Helo! Aquí barriéndome para publicar esta cosa! hahah! Porque ya me mandan a dormir :C Así que será rápido! xD

Gracias por leer! Espero que disfruten este capítulo... Cuídense bellas!

Higurashi Out!

* * *

Thor que evidentemente no comprendió la repuesta anterior de Loki, ya que pensaba que era que se hiciera cargo de su tarea, levanta la mirada y se acerca a Loki para llevarlo a la enfermería, pero antes sienta a Loki encima de la tapa del W.C para limpiar la sangre de su rostro y para ponerle unos pequeños tapones en la nariz. Haciendo esto con la mayor delicadeza posible. Éste se deja curar, ya que no quería ir escurriendo sangre y manchas su ropa y todo lo que tocara, aunque muy a su pesar, ya que era el odioso rubio quien lo estaba atendiendo. Al terminar, lo levanta y lo lleva hasta la enfermería donde ahí podrían atenderlo mucho mejor.

-Qué haces? -dice, notablemente ya más recuperado y sin sufrir tanto de los efectos del alcohol.

-Llevándote a la enfermería - responde el rubio.

- ¿Para qué?-

- Para que curen tu nariz.-

- ¿No entendiste? Hazte cargo tú. Tú me hiciste esto. Tú lo arreglas- dice irritado y tratando de no gritar- ¿no lo dejé claro hace rato?-

Thor para y voltea a verlo y le responde aún con un poco de ese sentimiento de culpa de haber lastimado al menor.

- No soy experto curando la nariz...-

- Entonces no deberías romperlas, imbécil-dice mientras bufa.

- Sabes que no era mi intención - responde bajando la mirada.

- Eso no importa. La rompiste y punto. Eres un bruto.-

-¿Entonces no quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?-

-No. Descubrirían que, además de tener la nariz rota, me tuve que haber peleado y que estoy ebrio. No me conviene.-

-Bueno entonces regresemos... - dice Thor empezando a caminar de regreso hacia dormitorio mientras ayudaba a Loki.

-Gracias...-dice irritado.

Al llegar vuelve a meter a Loki al baño. Sale saca ropa seca de su closet ya que no quería tener problemas con el moreno si buscaba a entre sus cosas.

- Ponte esto - dice entregándole un pants y sudadera.

Loki observo las prendas. Eran mucho más grandes que las suyas, pero las prefería a seguir llevando esa horrible ropa mojada, que había terminado así por la culpa del imbécil de Thor.

-Voy a estar en la puerta, si necesitas ayuda, háblame - agrega el rubio.

-Claro. Aunque no creo tener problemas poniéndome algo de ropa...-

Thor sale y mientras Loki se cambia el hace lo mismo, ya que estar aún mojado no era agradable. Al terminar de hacerlo se recarga en la puerta para esperar a que Loki le dijera que ya estaba listo, cosa a la que no tuvo que esperar mucho.

- Listo.- grita el pálido muchacho desde adentro.

Thor entra y ve al chico con su ropa. Su ropa en Loki se veía excesivamente grande, a lo que el rubio vio por primera vez a Loki... ¿Tierno? ¿Porque lo veía tierno si aún el otro lo veía con enojo?

- ¿Siempre usas esta estúpida ropa? Es horrible...-dice mientras agita las mangas que colgaban sobre de sus brazos- No entiendo... en esta cosa caben 3 como yo...-

-Bueno es que eres pequeño y yo muy grande -dice Thor esbozando una pequeña sonrisa inconscientemente.

- Ah, da igual... -dice desviando la mirada, mientras cruza los brazo- ¿Me curas ya o te vas a quedar ahí parado, sonriendo como tonto?

Thor reacciona. Él no sabía que estaba sonriendo, pero al mover la boca se dio cuenta de que efectivamente estaba sonriendo sin darse cuenta.

-Claro. Ven vamos a tu cama- dice Thor saliendo del baño.

Loki se para acto seguido y sigue al rubio, sentándose en su cama. Thor saca un botiquín de su escritorio y comienza a hacer las maniobras que creía necesarias. Loki se dejó curar. No es que fuera la primera vez que le rompían la nariz. Pero esta vez había sido muy patético, era lo que le había enfadado más. En sí, ya no le dolía la herida. Era el orgullo lo que le supuraba.

Thor hace delicadamente su trabajo se sentía mal de haber lastimado a Loki. Aunque se lo merecía no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

Loki, de vez en cuando guiñaba un ojo, por la molestia que le provocaba el que su herida estuviera al contacto con la atmósfera, aguantando las ganas de lanzar maldiciones cuando le dolía.

-Listo... ¿te lastime mucho? -

- ¿Es una pregunta retórica o de verdad no lo sabes? -pregunta visiblemente molesto por la herida y queriéndose llevar la mano a la zona para sobarse. El rubio da un suspiro.

- Discúlpame no quería hacerte daño...-

- Me imagino que no, pero ya lo hiciste -dice con el ceño fruncido y tocando levemente la zona donde hace unos momentos escurría la sangre- Además ya está bien.-

-Bueno... si quieres algo dímelo.-

- No dudes de eso...-dice bajando su mano a la altura de sus piernas y viéndolo con hostilidad.

Thor se da la vuelta y se sienta en su cama. Se sentía muy mal por lo que había hecho aunque fuera un accidente. No podía siquiera ver a Loki normalmente ya que su miraba la sentía muy agresiva. Loki, por su parte se echa en su cama y se queda viendo al techo. Todo eso había provocado que se le bajara la borrachera rápidamente. El problema ahora es que era tarde, y no tenía el más mínimo indicio de cansancio ni sueño.

Thor comienza a cabecear se sentía cansado, aunque había dormido lo suficiente se sentía agotado. Así que comienza a quedarse dormido. Loki, al no tener nada más que hacer empieza a remover cosas entre los cajones de su mesa de noche y saca su portátil, la enciende y pone una película con el volumen muy bajo, teniendo todavía consideración -y sin saber por qué- de no interrumpir el sueño del rubio.

Thor se quedar profundamente dormido pero en una mala posición ya que estaba sentado.

Pasa la noche y se alza la mañana. Loki se había quedado dormido sin darse cuenta con la computadora en las piernas, recargado en una almohada que había puesto contra la cabecera para ver mejor. El aparato se había quedado sin batería y estaba a punto de caerse de la cama, puesto que se había ido resbalando conforme el moreno se había ido acomodando hasta quedar acostado de forma habitual en el: acurrucado de lado a la ventana y con la mano correspondiente bajo de la almohada.

Thor estaba dormido pero en una pésima posición ya que estaba sentado pero casi todo el cuerpo hacia adelante.

Loki, como todas las mañanas, comienza a maldecir al sol por interrumpir su sueño. Trata de ignorarlo cubriendo su rostro con sus sábanas verde oscuras, escogidas especialmente para ese propósito, además de ser su color favorito. Finalmente pierde su batalla y empieza a enderezarse, se talla los ojos y logra ver todo el desastre que se había hecho la noche anterior. La silla de Thor estaba tirada a un lado, la alfombra que cubría el suelo tenía gotas bastante visibles de sangre y algunos rastros de agua, de cuando el rubio había querido llevarlo a la enfermería y lo había casi arrastrado todo empapado. Sonríe levemente al recordarlo y luego ve a Thor todo torcido y a punto de caerse. Eso lo hizo sonreír aún más. Sería divertido ver cómo se golpeaba contra el suelo y sin enterarse de cómo pudo haber pasado. Pero su cuerpo lo traicionó. Cuando Thor iba a caer se levantó rápidamente y lo intenta sostener, no fue mucho, ya que se lo llevó de largo, pero al menos no azotó contra el suelo. El rubio abre los ojos al instante, y hace un pequeño sonido de dolor, no por la caída si no porque estaba torcido. Pero en ese momento se encuentra con los ojos de Loki a lo que se separa un poco por la sorpresa.

Loki, acto reflejo al sentirlo tan cerca lo empuja a un lado y desvía la mirada. ¿Por qué demonios se había casi aventado para evitar que Thor se dañara, siendo que él el día anterior le había roto la nariz sin pensarlo? El rubio cae a un lado y vuelve a hacer un pequeño ruido de dolor.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estaba sobre ti?-

- Gracias Loki –responde en otro con todo de fastidio, pero aún sin sostener la mirada y, sin darse cuenta, un poco sonrojado- Estabas a punto de caerte de cara al suelo animal. Debí haber dejado que te rompieras la nariz.-

-Ah, ya veo… Bueno. Gracias –dice el rubio sentándose y viendo a Loki.

-No lo agradezcas ya- dice levantándose y sacudiendo el pantalón de pijama.

Thor quiere levantarse del suelo un poco adolorido, y le dice a Loki antes de ver que este le había ganado el paso.

- Vamos, te ayudo.-

- Demasiado tarde –dice ofreciéndole la mano al otro.

Thor, aunque un poco desconfiado de que esto le trajera represalias le da la mano a Loki para levantarse. Con un poco de trabajo logró levantarlo, para después quedarse viéndolo divertido por cómo el rubio le miraba.

-¿Qué?-dice Thor alejándose un poco.

- Nada –ríe levemente y luego le suelta la mano que aún sostenía por levantarlo.

El rubio frunce el ceño pero después se encoje de brazos y se dirige al baño para asearse debidamente. Loki, por su parte, se sienta en su escritorio y comienza a acomodar cosas que estaban regadas del día anterior que, quién sabe cómo, habían quedado tan desacomodadas.

Thor sale del baño en toalla, ya que había aprovechado para ducharse. Y aun olvidando que vivía ahora con Loki sale de esta manera, exponiendo todo su trabajado torso. El moreno, en ese instante, voltea para recoger la silla que aún seguía tirada, para ver a Thor con el torso desnudo nuevamente. Y del mismo modo no pudo evitar quedársele viendo, sólo que esta vez sin notar que un leve rubor se asomó en la pálida piel de sus mejillas.

Thor voltea ya que se sentía observado y dice:

-Ammm… ¿te sientes bien?-

-Ah, si… -se mueve disimulando estar haciendo otras cosas y levanta la silla. ¿Estaba mirando el torso desnudo de Thor tan fijamente? No era como si nunca hubiera visto personas musculosas que siempre quisieran exponer su físico, pero nunca habían causado esa impresión en él. Era demasiado raro.

-Ah, estás un poco rojo. ¿No tienes fiebre?- cuestiona Thor un poco incómodo por la mirada de Loki.

-No, no me pasa nada –dice evadiendo al rubio. Da vuelta hacia su escritorio y se mira en un pequeño espejo colgado arriba de este, dándose cuenta de que, efectivamente, estaba rojo. Demonios. ¿Por qué?

- Ammm, bueno. Si te sientes mal dime –dice poniéndose la camisa ya que empezaba a pensar que era él el que incomodaba a Loki.

-Claro, cuenta con ello rubio –dice tratando de sonar sarcástico y no preocupado por la situación.

Thor toma su demás ropa y se vuelve a meter al baño para terminarse de vestir. Por su parte, Loki toma su mochila y sale de la habitación antes de que Thor regresada. Necesitaba respirar un poco. El mayor sale y se encuentra con que el moreno ya no estaba, así que, ya sin importarle, sale igualmente de la habitación pero se dirige al patio del instituto y se sienta bajo de un árbol a leer. Se pasa horas en el patio ya que su lectura se había más entretenida de lo normal. Así que se pierde en el tiempo sin darse cuenta de qué hora era.

Loki regresa ya entrada la tarde. Al ver que Thor no estaba aún en la habitación se instala con toda confianza. Saca una revista y se pone a hojearla sentado en su escritorio, con el cabello mojado mientras lo sacudía, ya que se había bañado antes de eso.

Thor sale de su gran trance de lectura ya que estaba leyendo un libro de suspenso. Así que estaba realmente sumergido en este. Pero la noche comenzaba a caer y la oscuridad hacía que no pudiera proseguir con su lectura, así que cierra su libro no sin antes marcar la página donde se había quedado y comienza su camino de regreso a la habitación.

Loki ya se había puesto su ropa de dormir. Como ese día hacía calor, se puso su bóxer holgado y una playera de tirantes de algodón muy fresca. Estaba sentado en su cama viendo hacia la ventana.

Thor entra a la habitación, ve que Loki ya está ahí. Coloca su libro en su escritorio u se dirige a su closet, y aún con su maña costumbre se quita la sudadera y la camisa, otra vez quedando con su abdomen descubierto. Mientras, con calma, empieza a buscar su pijama. Loki ve esto de reojo, pero decide ignorarlo. No era cosa tan importante que el rubio hiciera ejercicio. Era impresionante, no iba anegarlo. Pero no le afectaba en lo más mínimo en su vida cotidiana, o eso quería creer. Thor finalmente encuentra su pijama y se pone la camisa, pero ahora también se quita el pantalón, dejando ahora al descubierto sus torneadas piernas y su bóxer pegado.

¿Qué? ¿Ahora qué sucedía? Resultaba que no sólo tenía un torso envidiable, sino que sus piernas tampoco estaban mal. De hecho, era impresionante. No dejaba de sorprenderse con la apariencia tan inusual de Thor, tratándose de que era un nerd. Intentó no mirar más sus piernas, pues sería muy raro que siguiera haciéndolo. Pero eso era imposible.

Thor, al sentir que de nuevo lo observaban voltea todo su cuerpo y ve a Loki de nuevo con la mirada en él. Sólo que ahora se sentía avergonzado ya que estaba en bóxers pegados y que marcaba toda su parte inferior. Remarcando, aquella parte era bastante grande.

Loki al instante desvía la mirada y la coloca en la ventana y lo que había más allá de ella. Demonios. Era tan vergonzoso e incómodo. Sin mencionar que ahora su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y se había sonrojado sin razón aparente para él. Aunque debía ser la adrenalina de ser descubierto y que el rubio pensara que él pensaba que otras cosas que no eran.

Thor se pone rápidamente el pantalón y se sonroja un poco por la pena de que Loki lo hubiera visto de esa manera. Así que, decididamente, de ahora en adelante sólo se cambiaría en el baño.

-¿No usas el baño para cambiarte, animal?- dice Loki tratando de romper el silencio incómodo que se había generado- se supone que son para eso. Así te evitas pasar vergüenzas. Y de paso me ahorras esas estúpidas escenas.-

-Pues sí, pero aún no me acostumbro a tener un compañero. Así que se me olvida –dice el rubio poniendo su ropa sucia en el lugar correspondiente.

-Pues entonces trata de que no se te olvide. Es muy incómodo verte cambiándote –dice tratando de no voltear a verlo, pues estaba seguro de que aún estaba un poco sonrojado. ¿Qué demonios sucedía?

-Sí, no te preocupes. No volverá a pasar –dice el rubio sentándose en su cama y de nuevo leyendo su interesante libro.

-Eso espero… -responde corriendo las corinas y resbalándose en su cama para quedar completamente acostado. Se coloca el brazo en la frente como acostumbraba, cubriéndose la frente y parte de sus ojos, y flexionando un poco la rodilla derecha.

Thor se recuesta en la pared y sigue leyendo su libro. Conforme iba leyendo eran las expresiones que hacía. Como de sorpresa, emoción, enojo, a veces reía un poco. Por lo que de vez en cuando Loki alzaba un poco su brazo para verlo con extrañeza o con odio, ya que hacia ruidos justo cuando estaba a punto de dormir.

Thor ce su reloj y se da cuenta de que ya era muy tarde para seguir leyendo. Así que cierra su libro y apaga la luz. Al fin. Loki sonríe de alivio y se termina de recostar para dormirse casi al instante. Thor se queda también profundamente dormido después de un rato. Ese día había sido algo muy casual e inusual, ya que no había peleado con Loki, cosa que se le estaba volviendo una costumbre. Lo que le hacía sentir bien era que al día siguiente sería su último día de suspensión y podría volver a sus amadas clases.

El tercer día de su castigo comienza con un gran ruido estridente que hizo retumbar los cristales de la ventana. Loki se levantó de inmediato un poco alterado, para ver que el cuarto estaba más oscuro de lo normal. Se asoma por la ventana y ve que había una terrible tormenta afuera. A lo que Thor de igual manera se levanta súbitamente, observando muy poco ya que estaba sin lentes y había una oscuridad muy grande. Al ponerse los lentes vé que ya era de día, pero se da cuenta de que una tempestad estaba a punto de empezar.

Loki se talla los ojos y se estira, aún alterado por el ruido que lo había despertado. En realidad, lo que más odiaba en el mundo eran los truenos. Los detestaba sobremanera.

Thor se estira en su cama y ve a Loki observando la ventana con cierto enojo típico de él.

-Buenos días- dice el rubio esperando un desplante.

-Ah… hola –dice con tono irritado. No porque Thor le hubiera hablado, sino por la tormenta.

-Creo que el que dijo el estado del tiempo fue acertado. Una gran tormenta eléctrica llegaría -dice viendo ahora la ventana.

-¿Tú crees? –dice volteando a verlo con una mueca sarcástica que no camuflajeaba su molestia.

-Bueno, creo que no podremos salir hoy…-

-¿No me digas? Si no me lo dices no me doy cuenta. Rayos, con las ganas de ir a nadar que tenía en este momento…-dice sin cambiar su expresión.

-Bueno, voy al baño –dice el rubio levantándose de la cama.

Loki se separa de la ventana también y saca un poco de ropa de su cajón. Aprovechando que el rubio se había metido al baño se cambia. Se pone una sudadera verde de cuello alto, un pantalón de mezclilla negro y unos zapatos tenis del mismo color.

Thor sale con una sudadera azul, unos pantalones deslavados y unos zapatos tenis color blanco. Y con sus usuales e inseparables lentes. El moreno estaba revisando unos archivos de su computado, puesto que no podía hacer otra cosa. Estaba peinándose con los dedos, y tenía su cabello algo alborotado y rizado. Al salir, como el día anterior, el rubio se sienta en su cama y comienza a leer su libro.

Después de terminar con lo suyo, Loki se da la media vuelta y ve a Thor. Sonríe divertido y dice con afán de interrumpir su lectura.

-¿No te cansas de leer?-

-Ahh… no Creo que por eso tengo problemas con la vista…-

-Ah, ya veo... ¿y qué lees? ¿Algo interesante, al menos?-

-Es una novela de suspenso –dice enseñando la portada del libro que tenía por título "Asesinato en el Orient Express", de la reina del suspenso, Agatha Christie.

-Ah… ya veo…-dice viendo la portada, y con esto agotando sus recursos para iniciar un tema de conversación.

-¿A ti no te gusta leer?- responde Thor con esta pregunta bajando el libro y ahora viéndolo.

-Sí, si me gusta –dice con un gesto normal.

-Ah, ¿y qué lees? Nunca te he visto leer…-

-Leo de todo. En general revistas o comics, pero tengo muchos libros en la repisa, que ya leí, pero tengo ahí por si se me antoja releer alguno algún día –dice señalando el lugar,

-Ah, yo pensé que eran adornos –ríe levemente el rubio, ya ue de verdad pensaba que sólo estaban de adorno.

-También ¿se ven lindos, no? –ríe levemente- pero si los uso.-

-Ya veo, y… que más te gusta hacer?-

-Salir de juerga, saltarme las clases, coquetear con las chicas lindas del instituto, molestar nerds, jugar videojuegos… escuchar música –empieza a enumerar las cosas conforme se iba acordando de ellas. Algunas pensadas para fastidiar al rubio.

Thor solo asiente escuchando todo lo que Loki decía. Y pensado que no se sorprendía de nada, ya que Loki era un fastidioso.

-De hecho, me gusta hacer muchas cosas… excepto quedarme aquí encerrado si no es para ver una película, leer, bañarme o dormir. Y encina con una estúpida tormenta eléctrica…-pone cara de fastidio al recordarlo.

-Pues si… que se le puede hacer…-

-Si... y tú, ¿que haces además de leer y estudiar?-

-Pues… comer, ducharme, no hago mucho –ríe levemente.

-Oh, ya veo. Qué interesante –dice sonriendo burlonamente- ¿qué otra gran cosa haces?-

- ¡HAHAHAH! ¿Qué esperabas de un nerd?-

-No, en realidad haz llenado mis expectativas Thor. Felicidades, eres un completo nerd –dice aplaudiendo levemente con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Gracias, supongo, hehehe…-dice Thor con una sonrisa. No le molestaban los comentarios de Loki, ya que los hacía chistosos.

-Y… ¿qué piensas hacer en el ojo del huracán?-

-¿De qué hablas? –dice enarcando una ceja.

-A ver Thor… ¿Cuáles son tus planes para hoy en este maldito encierro? –dice fingiendo fastidio porque no hubiera captado en sentido de la pregunta.

-Pues yo creo que leer, a menos que se vaya la luz. No sabría que hacer-

-Eso sería un verdadero inconveniente…-responde Loki con un rostro irónico.

-Pues sí… espero que eso no pase- dice el rubio con una sonrisa.


	5. Capítulo 5

Hola! :3 Aquí estoy otra vez con el capítulo 5 en mis manos (?), y, de verdad, dirán que las hostigo con todo esto de los agradecimientos, pero en serio! ;w; Motivan!

Gracias a los favs, follows y reviews! De verdad empezaba a pensar que la historia era un verdadero fiasco producto de sueños guajiros y platónicos! Gracias, gracias de "verda"!

Pero bueno, no se las hago más larga! Así que espero que disfruten este capítulo. Siento que va demasiado rápido :/ espero igual y no haya ninguna molestia con eso... se los digo porque así lo pienso yo, y aunque me va gustando, me gustaría saber su opinión! n.n

Diviértanse (o preparen los tomates y lechugas xD)!

Higurashi Out!

* * *

- Yo también. Yo no veo televisión aunque está ahí. Mi única diversión aquí es mi computadora para ver películas, y no aguanta una completa ni con toda la carga –dice Loki haciendo una mueca decepcionada al imaginarse cómo sería aquello. Thor se levanta de su cama.

- Pues, esperemos que eso no pase –comienza a caminar hacia el baño.

Loki no responde, simplemente se acuesta en su cama completamente de mala gana y aburrido, pues no tenía quehacer, ni podía salir, y no le apetecía leer o ver una película en ese instante. Estaba en jaque.

Thor está en el baño, se había quitado los lentes y se refrescaba el rostro en el lavamanos. Cuando se oyó un fuerte estruendo y al instante la luz se había ido. Al escuchar se sorprendió, haciendo que tirara los lentes que había puesto a un lado.

Loki se levanta al instante de oír aquel ruido tan escandaloso un poco alterado, pero luego respiró hondo. Sólo era otro maldito trueno, y se había llevado la luz consigo. Se asoma por la ventana, pero estaba tan oscuro –convenientemente, como si fuera de noche- que no parecía haber diferencia entre el interior de la habitación y la tormenta desatada afuera.

Thor comienza a buscar su lentes en el lavadero pero al no encontrarlos da un paso para atrás, y para su mala suerte, estaba la jerga de secar atrás de él, solamente que un poco húmeda y mal colocada, haciendo que resbalara con ella y cayera de espaldas.

- ¡Maldición! –gruñe Thor adolorido.

Al instante, y gracias a su muy bien desarrollado sentido del oído, Loki oyó un bulto caer bruscamente, así que, a tientas, se para y empieza a caminar hacia donde, según él, se encontraba el baño.

- ¿Thor?-

- Estoy acá abajo… -dice el otro aún tirado.

- Si, -contesta rodando los ojos ante la respuesta tan tontamente obvia- sé que tú estás abajo- se acerca a la manija de la puerta para abrirla- ¿estás bien?-

- No, no tengo mis lentes y no veo nada… -responde el rubio.

- Bueno, ¿estás muy cerca de la puerta, o más bien tu cabeza?-

- No, estoy por el lavamanos.-

- Ok –dicho esto abrió la puerta, y para su sorpresa se veía aún menos ahí dentro, si aún se podía. Empieza a caminar hasta donde estaba el lavamanos y luego dijo- ¿estoy cerca ya?-

- Te diría que sí, pero no se… estúpida ceguera –dice el rubio algo irritado por su discapacidad visual.

- A ver, puedes guiarte por la voz… y según esto, parece que estoy ce… -en ese momento un trueno invadió el lugar, uno mucho más estridente que los anteriores. Este hizo que Loki se sobresaltara y diera un pequeño grito grave.

- ¿Te dan miedo los truenos?- dice Thor sonando serio aunque le había causado gracia el pequeño grito de Loki.

- - No. Sólo no me gustan –responde con el mismo tono que Thor utilizó.

- Ah, bueno. Este… ¿me ayudas? – pregunta Thor ya desesperado por levantarse, ya que aún estaba en el suelo.

- Claro…-dice vacilando aún un poco por el ruido que lo había alterado u extendió la mano hacia donde él creía que se encontraba el rubio.

- Y bien, ¿Cuándo me ayudas? –

- Si me dijeras más o menos dónde te encuentras sería más fácil, ¿sabes? Si no ayudas, no exijas.-

- Pues sólo sé que estoy por el lavabo, no veo nada. Soy ciego.-

- Entonces cierra la boca –se acerca más- a ver animal, habla y así te localizo mejor.-

- Aquí estoy… lalalalalala, sigo aquí… lalalalala –comienza a decir Thor esperando su encuentro rápido.

- Listo –Loki lo localiza y le extiende la mano. Justo cuando ya lo iba a levantar otro trueno se apodera del lugar, haciendo que este se sobresaltara nuevamente. Como Thor también estaba haciendo fuerza para pararse y el moreno dejó de hacerla por el mini-shock provocó que este se le fuera encima al rubio.

Thor cae de nuevo, pero ahora se golpea la cabeza y antes de que pueda decir algo siente algo en su boca. A lo que se queda pensando que sería. Loki aún no procesar nada por el shock que le había provocado el trueno y aún conservaba. No duró ni un segundo aquello antes de darse cuenta de lo que era aquello esponjoso y cálido que tenía contra su boca. ¡¿Cuál era la probabilidad de que ocurriera algo así en un día de tormenta?! Sin embargo eso era. ¿Qué tenía en contra de él el universo? Se levantó de golpe y se pasó el dorso de la mano derecha por la boca mientras escupía levemente y se pone de pie. Thor, a su vez, al deducir lo que era lo que no le permitía hablar, mueve su mano para ver si por suerte lograba encontrar sus lentes que, para su suerte, estuvieron a unos centímetros todo el tiempo. Así que se los pone haciendo mínima la diferencia visual, pero logra distinguir los objetos, y con ellos a Loki que estaba enfrente. Se levanta y queda parado frente de él.

- ¡Estúpido!- dice terminando de limpiarse la boca, pero sintiendo aún el tacto de hace unos segundos en ella.

- Estúpido tu –dice Thor confundido pero enojándose por lo dicho por el moreno.

- ¿Estúpido yo? ¡Yo no me resbalé estúpidamente con una jerga y perdí mis anteojos, animal! –dice enojado y consternado, sin saber si era por haber besado a Thor por accidente o porque no fue tan desagradable. ¿Qué? Claro que no. ¿Cómo podría considerar aquella posibilidad? Claro que era por la idiotez del rubio.

- ¡Yo no lo hice a propósito, idiota! Además es tu culpa tenerle miedo a los truenos, no la mía, así que trágate tu enojo y a mi déjame en paz – responde Thor.

- ¡No me dan miedo! –grita aún más irritado de lo que podría estarlo por aquél comentario, dada la situación en la que se había dado- ¿y sabes qué? No voy a discutir contigo –se da la media vuelta sin importar que no veía casi nada y sale del baño.

- Wow, que novedad. "Don busca pleitos" por primera vez se queda callado y sin pelear.-

- ¡Vete al infierno tú solo si no quieres que yo te mande!-

- ¡Vete tú, idiota!-

Loki regresa de donde estaba, que ya era casi su cama y sólo para decirle lo más tranquilamente posible que pudo en su estado tan iracundo.

- Mira Thor, no quiero pelear. En serio. Cállate de una buena vez y hagamos como que "esto" no pasó, ¿ok? Te conviene a ti y a mi.-

- Idiota… -gruñe Thor y sale del baño.

- ¿Idiota yo? –sale del baño para seguirlo- yo estoy tratando de que no ocurra una masacre, ¿y me dices idiota? ¡Eres un bruto Thor! –dice tratando de no gritar y aún con la sensación de los labios del rubio contra los propios.

- Si, si Loki. Lo que digas…-

- ¡Carajo Thor! –lo toma del brazo y lo voltea- ¡Esto no es un puto juego! ¡Además, el indignado debería ser yo! ¡Todo por ir de estúpido a hacer la acción del maldito día, que debería suprimir, y ayudarte a pararte! ¿No sabes agradecer, imbécil?-

- Si se agradecer, pero no lo haré. Y menos cuando me dicen estúpido –dice Thor con tono serio.

- Tú también me dijiste estúpido, ¿recuerdas? ¿o tienes memoria selectiva? –se queda un momento callado- ¿Sabes qué? Púdrete. No se puede razonar con una puta pared –se da la media vuelta y camina hasta su cama para echarse boca abajo sobre la almohada.

- Si, tampoco con un cerdo mediocre –dice Thor dirigiéndose también hacia su cama.

Thor no estaba enojado por el beso que se dieron, sino por la actitud tomada por Loki. No era para tanto, sólo había sido un accidente. Además, él no tenía la culpa de la tormenta, pero para Loki parecía que si, por eso lo mando al diablo igualmente sin pensarlo dos veces. Este no despega su rostro de la almohada. Necesitaba gritar del coraje, necesitaba rabiar, estaba muy enojado, confundido y frustrado. Y todo era culpa de la estúpida tormenta. Nunca le habían gustado, y ahora esto le restaba muchos más puntos menos, más de los que ya tenía. Sabía que era injusto culpar a Thor, pero fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente después de "aquello". Y lo peor era que… por un momento pensó que, tal vez, le había gustado. ¡Era una maldita locura! Para empezar, a él le gustaban las chicas. En segunda, Thor era hombre. Y para acabar, Thor era… ¡era Thor! Lo único que agradecía de que la luz se había ido era que no podía ver nada, y aunque se levantara y saliera por la puerta no vería la cara del estúpido rubio. Pero ese no era el caso. No tenía ganas de hacer nada. No se quería mover. Sólo quería pensar.

Thor se queda pensando en que ese día no podría hacer nada y que se tendría que quedar ahí por la tormenta. Se queda dormido sin saber ya que la aburrición era inmensa, y más aparte el enfrentamiento con Loki lo había hecho rabiar. La luz hace un rato había regresado, pero los dos se habían quedado profundamente dormidos a pesar de lo ocurrido todo aproximadamente a las 11 de la mañana. Loki despertó con muy al humor, tomó el móvil para ver qué hora era y leyó 3:36 P.M. Había dormido alrededor de 4 horas y media, no solía dormir tanto cuando no era de noche, y eso sólo lo había hecho pensar que lo que había ocurrido, de verdad, era preocupante. Se enderezó con todo su mal humor para observar el cuarto. La luz iluminaba hasta el más profundo y obscuro rincón de la habitación, pero la tormenta no había cesado.

Thor iba entrando a la habitación. No podía ir a ningún lugar fuera de instituto, pero podía ir al comedor por comida, que fue lo que hizo, regresando con dos charolas repletas de ella.

Loki volvió a hundir la cabeza en la almohada antes de que el rubio entrara. De verdad le parecía desagradable la idea de pararse. Ni siquiera de alzar la cabeza. Desde ahora tenía una pelea con la luz y con las estúpidas tormentas eléctricas como nunca antes. Thor coloca una charola en su escritorio y la otra en la mesa de noche que del moreno. Regresa al escritorio y empieza a comer. Loki no se molesta en voltear a ver la charola que le había dejado el rubio. En realidad, ni siquiera tenía hambre. Así que decidió dormir un poco más, aunque sabía que no era lo más sano.

Thor come tranquilamente mientras lee su libro, ya que ahora había luz. Thor pensaba que trayéndole una charola de comida compensaba la acción del día de Loki. Este se queda de nuevo dormido por otro largo. Su comida se enfrió y tenía varios mensajes con invitaciones a fiestas, pero aun así siguió durmiendo hasta las 7:12 p.m., que su subconsciente lo obligó a despertarse. Ahora ya no estaba tan hastiado, y se había aclarado un poco su mente, así de talla los ojos y se endereza y acomoda el cabello, que por estar tanto tiempo dormido, además de no haberlo arreglado, estaba todo rizado y desacomodado.

Thor estaba sentado en una esquina del cuarto en el suelo, ya que, aunque había terminado de llover, no iba a salir a ningún lado, no tenía con quien. El moreno ve hacia donde estaba el rubio sentado, pero decide ignorarlo, más por salud mental que por rencor, y toma la charola de comida para empezar a comerla sin importa que fría y sin dar las gracias al mayor que se la había llevado.

Thor no ve a Loki pero sabía que comía y con eso pensaba que ya estaba en paz con él. Aunque lo ignoraba, por su parte él estaba tranquilo. Después de comer, Loki se acerca a la ventana y ve que ya no llovía, pero no le apeteció salir en lo mínimo. Ni leer, ni ver películas. Se quedó acostado en su cama con la mirada hacia el techo y con la bandeja a un lado. El rubio se cansa de leer, ¿pero que más podría hace en el cuarto si no era eso? Empezar una plática con Loki era la última opción dado que no se soportaban. Loki, aunque era exagerado, estaba a punto de dormir otra vez. No era porque tuviera sueño, no había nada que hacer, y no hacer nada le agotaba. Intentaba mantenerse despierto pensando en cosas son sentido. Lo que se le viniera a la mente estaba bien.

Thor estaba completamente aburrido y realmente estaba considerando hablarle a Loki, aunque no fuera la mejor idea. Este suspira y se estira levemente en una estrategia para no dormir. Y Thor estornuda fuertemente.

- Salud –responde por inercia, ya que en realidad no quería decirlo. Era más por costumbre. No era tan mala persona.

- Gracias… -responde Thor, pero cuando iba a decir algo suena un fuerte trueno que hace que volteara a la ventana.

Loki también voltea instantáneamente algo agitado y ve que el poco progreso que había tenido el día se había ido al caño. El cielo estaba igual o peor que en la mañana. Al parecer, la tormenta no le daría tregua a la noche. Thor voltea a ver a Loki y se da cuenta de su pequeña desesperación, más sin embargo no dice nada por no querer tener otro enfrentamiento con él. Loki se endereza y se hace un ovillo recargándose en la pared. Al instante se escucha otro trueno más cerca. A lo que Thor ve ahora fijamente al menor para observar su reacción, ya que de verdad creía que Loki decía la verdad sobre que no le tenía miedo a los rayos. Loki cierra los ojos fuertemente y esconde su cabeza un poco entre sus piernas. Thor abre más los ojos al ver la reacción. Efectivamente, le tenía miedo a los truenos. ¿Por qué carajo no le había dicho antes? Lo hubiera ayudado en algo para que no estuviera así, pero claro. Tenía que ser el gran Loki "yo soy genial y a nada le temo". En lo que Thor pensaba, un rayo cayó en el instituto, para ser precisos a unos cuantos metros de su dormitorio, ocasionando que toda la habitación se sumergiera en un fuerte estruendo y que la ventana que estaba cerca de Loki se rompiera al acto. Haciendo que al instante Thor con un moviendo veloz lo cubriera con su cuerpo.

Loki se cubre con los brazos y hunde por completo su cabeza entre las piernas, soltando un grito grave pero bastante fuerte. Lo que le extrañó fue no sentir ningún vidrio sobre de él, que era lo más obvio al estar cerca de la ventana. Así que abre sus ojos para poder ver qué había con los cristales y ve a Thor protegiéndolo.

- ¡Thor! ¡¿estás bien?! –pregunta alarmado y tratando de ver si le había pasado algo.

- Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien –dice Thor, aunque si estaba herido por los vidrios. Lo que le importaba ahora era cuidar de Loki.

- Pero… ¿estás bien? –dice preocupado sin importarle como sonara preguntar o lo que pensara el rubio. En ese momento otro rayo hace acto de presencia, abriendo paso a otro de sus estridentes efectos. A lo que el moreno cierra los ojos y aprieta a Thor por los brazos inconscientemente.

- Vamos al baño –dice Thor sin pensarlo cargando a Loki y llevándolo al lugar mencionado.

Thor pone a Loki en el suelo y cierra la puerta, y se coloca a un lado de este para abrazarlo, aunque tal vez el moreno lo reprendería por eso. Y justo cuando Loki iba a decir algo para apartar al rubio otro trueno retumbó, haciendo que en vez de esto lo abrazara con fuerzas.

- Tranquilo… -dijo Thor pasando su mano por la cabellera del moreno.

Aunque no se notara, Loki estaba temblando. Muy levemente, pero estaba temblando. Y abrazaba a Thor con más fuerzas, pues, sin saber por qué, así se sentía un poco más seguro. Por alguna razón, el rubio se sentía bien al abrazar a Loki, lo hacía por la situación, pero más aparte le gustaba. Era muy cómo para él.

Ya había pasado un rato, pero muy poco había cesado la tormenta. Loki se sentía un poco más tranquilo. Eso era lo único que odiaba de estar siempre solo, las estúpidas tormentas eléctricas. Y aunque no lo estuviera, cuando a alguno de sus anteriores compañeros les había tocado estar en una situación similar ocurría sólo una cosa: lo ignoraban. Aunque claro, no era como si siempre hubieran tormentas eléctricas tan fuertes que lo hicieran temblar y rompieran ventanas, por lo que la mayoría de las veces ocurría eso porque no se daban cuenta. El que Thor hubiera decidido cuidarlo aún no lo entendía, pero desde lo más profundo de su ser se lo agradecía. Éste estaba tranquilo, pero un poco incómodo ya que tenía unas pequeñas heridas en la espalda que le ardían un poco.

Un rato más y los truenos habían desaparecido, siendo sustituidos por la fuerte lluvia que ahora caía sobre del edificio y que, de seguro, estaría empapando la cama de Loki gracias al cristal reventado. Loki cree prudente el separarse poco a poco.

- ¿Estás bien?-

- Si… ¿y tú?- dice Thor liberando a Loki de su abrazo.

- Yo estoy bien, gracias. Pero a ti te cayó una ventana encima. No te hagas el fuerte, ¿te duele verdad?-

- No es nada, sólo tengo unas cuantas heridas –dice Thor con una media sonrisa.

- Thor… tienes que ir a la enfermería –responde viéndolo seriamente, y con cierto brillo en sus ojos esmeraldas que evidenciaron preocupación por su parte.

- Si, debería. Pero no creo que haya alguien ahí con esta lluvia.-

- Siempre hay alguien, es súper casual que se rompan ventanas y les caigan encima a la gente –se pone de pie con una media sonrisa y le extiende la mano- vamos.

Thor toma la mano del moreno y comienza su camino hacia la enfermería.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Holaaaa! :3**

Ya estoy aquí una vez más con el capítulo del día.

Debo decir que, en lo personal, este capítulo me dio mucha risa xD fue divertido escribirlo, y un poco raro _*COFCOFCHOTOCOFCOF*_ xD Así que me gustaría ver cual es su opinión x3

También debo pedir disculpas por las faltas de ortografía de capítulos anteriores, que son horribles , yo las odio, y molestan mucho la vista... pero el faqin word no me corrige como es debido, y aunque tengo buena ortografía individualmente (sin presumir, porque me falla algunas veces, y muy feo), sigo siendo una mortal como cualquiera :C tristemente(?)

También, para terminar... No soy experta en Marvel, de hecho, me acabo de iniciar en el fandom, y además es el primer fanfic y sueño guajiro que me atrevo a redactar debidamente y compartir, así que realmente no sé mucho acerca de personajes y así... por eso se desubicarán tal vez un poco y no verán mucha variedad de personajes... mas que Thor, Loki... y conocidos... y alguno que me ponga a investigar por ahí para no hacerlo tan Epic Fail xD

Y... eso sería todo! Muchísimas gracias por leer este capítulo, espero que les guste, o que mínimo no les haga vomitar xDD

Cuídense mujeres hermosas! ;w;

Higurashi Out!

* * *

Loki va conduciendo el camino, sin tener ningún problema con ello, agarrándolo de la mano. Estando fuera de la enfermería llama insistentemente para que le abrieran. Sale una enfermera como de unos 35 años aproximadamente.

- Adelante chicos, ¿qué pasa?- es entonces cuando le suelta la mano al rubio y dice con calma.

- La tormenta quebró un vidrio en nuestra habitación y lo hirió en la espalda.-

- No es nada grave… –dice Thor interrumpido por la enfermera.

- Grave o no tengo que curarte, así que vamos –dice tomándolo del brazo y sentándolo en una camilla- a ver, quítate la sudadera para ver tu espalda.

Thor obedeció sin chistar la orden de la enfermera, y Loki desvió la mirada hacia la pared derecha del lugar, según su posición.

- ¡Madre de Dios! –dice la enfermera viendo la espalda del rubio- tienes vidrios incrustados, ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene esto? Tu sangre está seca.-

Con la pregunta el menor, de repente, se sintió culpable, sin que nadie lo señalara. Pero había sido por su miedo a los truenos que Thor se había preocupado, era porque se iba a lastimar que Thor se atravesó a ayudarle y, maldita sea, era por él que se había quedado mucho tiempo, quizá hasta horas, esperando a que la tormenta pasara y ya no tuviera miedo. Ese Thor conseguía ponerle los nervios de punta, hacerle sentir culpable y sorprenderse desde que lo conocía. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Por el momento sólo pudo bajar la cabeza y no dijo nada.

- No tiene mucho… -responde el rubio. Aunque había sido largo el tiempo no echaría de cabeza.

- Bueno, comenzaré a quitarte los vidrios –responde la enfermera poniéndose guantes y tomando los instrumentos quirúrgicos necesarios.

Comienza con su trabajo, a lo que Thor aprieta con las manos la camilla, ya que sí le dolía. Y hacía uno que otro sonido de dolor. Loki se sienta en una de las sillas de la pequeña sala de espera y entrelaza sus dedos para jugar con sus pulgares, mientras esperaba que la enfermera terminara con su trabajo. Después de un rato la enfermera concluyó.

- Listo, cuando te bañes te lavas bien la zona y te pones este ungüento.-

- Gracias –dice Thor poniéndose de nuevo su sudadera y tomando el ungüento. Loki se pone de pie y, con gesto sincero, agradece.

- Muchas gracias de verdad, Srta. Maximoff.-

- Es mi trabajo cuidarlos chicos. Tienen que avisar de la ventana rota.-

- Claro. Hasta luego –dice con una media sonrisa y dándose la vuelta para salir de ahí.

Thor sale junto con Loki. Pero no dice nada. Meditando lo que había pasado antes. ¿Por qué habría protegido a Loki? Lo protegió como si fuera alguien muy querido por él, que no era para nada el caso. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Loki prefería caminar delante y sin esperar ni ver al rubio. No quería que viera que, extrañamente, se sentía más aliviado y perturbado a la vez por su repentino interés en el bienestar del otro. Ese rubio tenía algo, Desde el primer día que lo vio notó que era distinto a todas las personas con las que le habían obligado a convivir. Además, inmediatamente al otro día lo había hecho sufrir, como acostumbraba comúnmente con sus compañeros de habitación, y en vez de echarse a reír y alegrarse por hacer llorar a Thor había ido a preguntarle cómo estaba. Eso no era para nada normal.

Thor al llegar a la habitación ve que los cristales están en la cama de Loki desperdigados, y que aparte esta estaba toda mojada y con algunas manchas de sangre. Loki ya había llegado, pero eso era algo que ya esperaba, por lo que no se sorprendió. Se encontraba parado ahí frente a su cama, pensando en todas esas cosas que se le venían de golpe a la mente. Realmente era frustrante no saber lo que le ocurría.

- Ah, puedes dormir en mi cama… -dice observando al moreno.

- ¿Eh? –Loki fue sacado de su mente con estas palabras, que al principio no pudo procesar; el ruido dentro de su mente era tanto que no escuchó bien lo que Thor había querido decirle.

- Que puedes dormir en mi cama –repite el rubio.

- Ah –sólo alcanzó a decir el moreno. Y sin embargo no supo que responder. Normalmente habría respondido _"no molestes"_ o un sarcástico _"claro, no hay problema amigo mío, cuenta con ello"._ Pero como algo no andaba bien en ese momento, para ser exactos, desde ese momento detestable en la mañana, no supo que decir.

- Bueno, si quieres ahí está la cama –dice el rubio sin obtener respuesta. Y se sentó en su escritorio a sumergirse de nuevo en su libro ya que estaba un poco confundido para platicar con Loki.

- Claro… -al fin responde Loki, pero en un susurro muy leve. Luego ve a su alrededor y piensa en ponerse la pijama.

Thor seguía en su lectura, a pesar de que no la entendía. También sus pensamientos se amontonaban en su cabeza. ¿Qué le pasaba? Al final Loki se echó en la cama del rubio sin decir nada. Sabía que esas vacaciones debió haber llevado esa bolsa de dormir. Algo dentro de él se lo había dicho, pero al final descartó la opción y regresó sin aquella herramienta que en ese momento mataría por tener, aunque hubiera tenido que cargarla, cosa que fue una de sus principales excusas para no llevarla. A pesar de todo su coraje y frustración por lo ocurrido ese día, pudo notar que la cama era especialmente cómoda, muy suave y que, además, despedía un aroma bastante agradable. Esto último, después de razonarlo lo reprendió y, de no ser porque estaba tan a gusto se habría parado y dado de topes contra la pared. Thor se duerme en la silla de su escritorio ya que no quería incomodar a Loki, pero por qué hacía todo eso era algo que aún no comprendía.

Era el otro día. Loki dormía plácidamente en la cama de Thor, y dado que estaba del otro lado de la habitación, esta vez no fue despertado por los rayos del sol alumbrando insistentemente su rostro. De hecho, aún no se despertaba. Thor estaba saliendo de bañarse ya vestido. Al ver a Loki en la cama se acerca suavemente y le dice moviéndolo un poco.

- Loki, despierta.-

El aludido sólo dio un suspiro descansado y armonioso como respuesta. Se removió un poco y encogió un poco más sus piernas. Estaba hecho un capullo entre las sabanas de Thor, pero se veía bastante relajado, en comparación a lo nervioso y aterrorizado que había estado el día anterior. Quien no lo conociera y lo hubiera podido ver dormir así jamás hubiera sospechado que tenía un carácter de los mil demonios, y los que ya lo conocían jamás pensarían que se podría ver tan tranquilo, e incluso podrían llegar a desconocerlo por un instante.

- Loki, despierta. Tienes que ir a clases…- dice el rubio volviendo a moverlo.

Loki arrugó un poco la nariz, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la imagen de Thor despertándolo. En ese momento regresó a su cabeza todo lo que pensó haber eliminado en la noche. Se enderezo tranquila y lentamente, se talló los ojos y se estiró mientras bostezaba. Luego dirigió a Thor su mirada y, porque le dio la gana, lo saludó.

- Hola Thor.-

- Buenos días –respondió el otro.

Loki se pone de pie y se dirige hacia su ropero, notando que el estúpido sol hoy si había decidido salir y limpiar los estragos que había ocasionado la lluvia. Refunfuñó levemente y luego sacó un poco de ropa para irse a cambiar al baño. Se sintió decepcionado al ver su cama totalmente empapada y goteando abundantemente en la alfombra, y decidió que tenía que poner por lo menos un plástico donde antes se encontraba el vidrio en la ventana, en lo que la gente que debía arreglar la ventana iba, y por supuesto, en lo que avisaba.

- Ya reporté lo de la ventana y tu cama, en la tarde vendrán a arreglar todo –dice el rubio poniéndose los lentes.

- Ah, gracias… yo iba a hacerlo –dice un poco contrariado, pero a la vez aliviado.

- Sí, no te preocupes. Entra a todas tus clase por favor.-

- Claro Thor, como digas, si es que me dejan entrar –dice el moreno sin poder evitar fastidiar al rubio, pero, antes de entrar al baño a cambiarse, se da la vuelta y preguntó un poco preocupado y sin tener claro por qué- ¿te sientes mejor?-

- Si –respondió el rubio sonriéndole.

- ¿Seguro? No quiero que al rato estés quejándote y tenga que llevarte a la enfermería, ¿eh?-

- No, tranquilo. Estoy bien –dice el rubio aún con su sonrisa.

El moreno se le quedó mirando otro rato con los ojos entrecerrados, y luego sonrió para darse la vuelta.

- Bueno, si tú lo dices… -gira la manija de la puerta del baño y desaparece detrás de ella.

- Bueno, nos vemos –dice Thor abriendo la puerta para ir a sus clases.

- ¡Claro! –grita Loki desde el baño y oye como se cierra la puerta principal. Después de esto se pone su playera y toma su pantalón para terminar de vestirse y comienza a arreglarse el cabello que siempre le amanecía levemente rizado.

Thor estaba en sus clases de física. Estaba concentrado en la clase cuando en un momento recordó el beso que le dio Loki, sintiendo el contacto de sus labios. ¿Por qué sentía todo eso?

Por su parte, Loki se fue a dar un paseo por el patio del instituto, dado que no podría entrar a clases ni aunque les rogara a los profesores. Cosa que no iba a hacer. Estaba con una obra de Shakespeare en la mano, bajo la sombra de un árbol. Tal vez eso le ayudaría a despejar su mente de las cosas que le atormentaban. Thor, por ejemplo.

Thor trata de poner atención, pero ahora… ¿por qué veía los ojos esmeralda de Loki? ¡Qué rayos le pasaba! él no era así. Cuando estaba en clases estaba atento y participativo, cosa que ese día no era así.

Del mismo modo, a pesar de estar con el libro físicamente ahí, su mente flotaba muy lejos. Últimamente nada de lo que le sucedía era normal. Otro ejemplo de ello era que, siempre que hacía algo como leer ponía entera atención. Y esta vez miraba fijamente a una mancha en la hoja, fruto del envejecimiento del papel, y seguía dándole vueltas al mismo asunto que, pareciera a propósito, no le dejaba en paz. Ese estúpido rubio se estaba enterrando en su mente poco a poco, y eso le molestaba mucho

Al finalizar la clase Thor es el primero en salir, caso muy raro, ya que, por lo general, él todavía hacía preguntas a los maestros o platicaba con ellos. ¿Por qué ese recuerdo era el que estaba más clavado en su mente? Loki decide dejar de leer, pues no estaba poniendo atención, y se dirige al interior del edificio, buscando uno de los dispensadores de agua que se encontraban en ese pasillo para refrescarse un poco. Se metió en la fila de bastantes otros estudiantes que querían tomar agua y refrescarse al igual que él, pero al tratarse precisamente de él ninguno se atrevió a decir nada. Seguía echándose más y más agua, pero no parecía surtir efecto.

Thor iba caminando ya alejando sus pensamientos cuando ve la fila inmensa encabezada por Loki, haciendo que se detuviera súbitamente. A éste parecía habérsele olvidado que había una gran multitud enfurecida detrás del el, y, aunque ese fuera el caso, probablemente no le prestaría atención. Lo único que importaba era sacarse al rubio y ese estúpido accidente de sus bancos de memorias.

Thor, regresando en sí, ve que algunos de la fila ya se estaban desesperando, y que Loki seguía refrescando lentamente. Así que se dirige a él, lo toma del brazo y se lo lleva de ahí. Claramente sin lastimarlo.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? –dice sobresaltado y un poco humillado por haber sido apartado de la multitud de forma tan vergonzosa y, además, por el ente que le estaba causando tantos estragos- sigo suspendido, ¿recuerdas?-

Thor se detiene en un logar poco concurrido. Saca de su mochila un termo, la cierra de nuevo, le da el termo a Loki y sin decir nada comienza a caminar hacia donde sería su próxima clase. Loki, desconcertado por esto, le sigue mientras trata de no gritar. Aún estaba húmedo su rostro y de su cabello colgaban unas pequeñas gotas del agua que se había echado, pareciendo estas pequeñas perlas finas acomodadas artísticamente.

- ¿Por qué diablos me das esta cosa?-

- Según tú, ¿para qué sirven los termos? –dice el rubio serio.

- Según yo, un termo sirve para guardar líquidos que después se van a beber, según tú, no lo sé.-

- Ahí está tu respuesta. Sirve para tomar agua –dice el rubio.

- ¿Ah sí? Fíjate. Hay un detalle muy curioso en todo esto –dice adelantándose e interponiéndose en el camino del rubio con rostro serio- no tengo sed.-

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y por eso estabas mojándote e impidiendo que los demás tomaran agua? –responde el rubio.

- Si, tenía calor. La fuente no sólo sirve para tomar agua, genio –dice con una mueca burlona.

- Pues aun así, quédatelo por si te da sed.-

- No lo quiero –dice dándoselo y aguantando las ganas mortales que tenía de aventárselo a la cabeza para desquitarse de todo lo que le estaba haciendo pasar.

- Loki, quédate el termo –dice el rubio ya en la entrada de su aula.

- No lo necesito, te digo que no lo quiero –responde insistentemente y empezando a irritarse.

- Ok –finaliza Thor tomando el termo y entrando al salón sin siquiera decir adiós.

El moreno de igual manera se da la vuelta y se dirige al patio, esperando no volver a ser asediado por aquellos recuerdos y los raros sentimientos que le provocaban. Ahora Thor se preguntaba por qué había actuado así. Qué rayos le pasaba ahora no lo entendía en absoluto.

La mañana transcurrió así, con conflictos mentales en las cabezas de los individuos tan distintos que, contra de su voluntad, tenían que interactuar. Loki se dirigió a su cuarto a las dos en punto, subiendo escaleras rápidamente y casi tirando una que otra persona de ellas. Entra azotando la puerta, tira la pequeña mochila que había llevado a un lado de su cama y se echa en esta, haciendo una mueca al sentir como las sabanas húmedas trasminaba el agua a su ropa. Se endereza y, sin descomponer la curva molesta en su rostro empieza a buscar en los cajones de su escritorio un gran plástico que agradecía haber guardado tiempo atrás. Con un poco de cinta lo adhirió al marco de las ventanas, y después de observar su obra toma una muda de ropa interior y se mete al baño para ducharse. Como había luz suficiente no se molestó en prender la luz del baño. Además él se bañaba bastante rápido. Pero contrario a todo lo que le sucedía últimamente, no cumplió sus expectativas de bañarse rápido. El tiempo se le pasó muy rápido, pero llevaba a lo menos hora y media metido en la regadera con el agua caliente cayendo por todo su cuerpo. Ya no se enjuagaba. Sólo disfrutaba del agua que al parecer lo lograba despejar.

Thor sale caminando tranquilamente del salón, no quería ir a la habitación, sabía que Loki estaría ahí y lo menos que quería era verlo. Así que se va a la biblioteca pensando que tal vez los libros le ayudarían a olvidar todas sus penas. Después de un decide volver a la habitación ya que él no era el tipo que huía de los problemas. Esta no sería la primera vez, así que toma sus cosas y emprende el camino hacia su dormitorio. Entra y ve que no hay nadie al parecer así que se recuesta en su cama.

El moreno estaba tan complacido y ensimismado con el vapor alrededor de él que no pudo oír la puerta que se había abierto y cerrado. Además de que el rubio no había sido escandaloso. Nadie le diría nada si se quedaba un rato más así. Tal vez la madre naturaleza le reclamara el gastar el agua así, pero eso lo pagaría después con karma.

Thor estaba muy a gusto en su cama. Muy pocas veces se daba el gusto de estar así acostado en días de escuela. Ya que siempre llegaba y empezaba a leer un libro o estudiar para futuros exámenes. Pero este día no era el caso.

Un rato más y Loki decidió salir de la regadera. Giró las llaves de agua hacia la izquierda, lo que significaba que el agua cesara. Salió de la zona mojada y tomó una toalla para empezar a secarse.

Thor seguía en su misma posición. Se estaba relajando demasiado y lo mejor era es que los pensamientos que lo acosaban habían terminado.

Por su parte, Loki estaba mucho más tranquilo, estaba terminando de secarse su cabello, pues no le gustaba vestirse y que este mojara su ropa. Le llevaba un poco de tiempo, pero valía la pena. Finalmente del baño, agitando las últimas gotas de agua que quedaban en su cabello con su mano, y sin notar que Thor ya se encontraba ahí, ya que no había escuchado ningún ruido ajeno. Se detiene en el pasillo entre la cama del rubio y la propia y gira la cabeza levemente hacia la ventana, para ver que aún seguía rota y recordarle un poco lo sucedido, pero ya sin atormentarlo tanto. Al parecer el baño le había ayudado. El inusualmente distraído moreno no nota aquello, y hace una mueca de disgusto mientras dice-: Estúpida tormenta...

Después de proferir las maldiciones correspondientes a la ventana y a su cama aún húmeda, que por cierto no habían ido a revisar a ninguna, se aproxima a su ropero para sacar un poco de ropa y ponérsela, ya que, según él, no había tardado demasiado y no pasaría nada si no metía su ropa para vestirse después de tomar su ducha. Usaba unos bóxer verdes ajustados, que le resaltaba bien sus atributos.

Thor por un momento no sabe qué hacer. Al ver al moreno de esa forma era nuevo. Su piel pálida se veía tersa, y a pesar de estar delgado tenía su cuerpo en forma.

Sacar la playera que se iba a poner no era un problema, ya que estaban en los primeros cajones de arriba hacia abajo. El problema fue que los pantalones estaban dos cajones abajo, así que tuvo que inclinarse un poco para poder alcanzar el dichoso cajón, abrirlo y retirar la prenda deseada.

Thor no puede quitarle la mirada de encima, por más que quisiera verlo así era tan... ¡_¡¿Placentero?!_ El rubio mueve la cabeza como alejando sus pensamientos y sin pensar dice.

- ¿Por qué no te vistes de una vez?-


	7. Capítulo 7

**HOLA GENTE BELLA! :3**

Hoy llego un poco tarde... y me voy sin mucho que decir.

Sólo que les agradezco especialmente a las chicas que dejan comentarios y no están registradas n.n me había olvidado de hacerlo, y ahora lo hago xD aunque si dejar de lado a las que lo están.

Espero les guste este cap :3

Cuídense!

Higurashi Out!

* * *

Al instante Loki se endereza y se voltea para ver a Thor. ¿Qué? ¿Estaba ahí? ¡¿Y no lo había visto!? Y lo peor... ¡¿lo había visto así?! Su rostro tomo una coloración completamente roja y, en vez de cubrirse con al tolla que llevaba al cuello la aventó hacia el rubio, tratando de cubrirle la cara. Pero este estaba muy lejos y la toalla no llegó.

- ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas ahí?!-

Toma la playera roja que había tomado y con ella trata de cubrirse lo que hace unos momentos Thor ya había visto.

- Pues porque no me di cuenta que estabas aquí hasta ahora –responde el rubio aguantando la risa ya que la reacción de Loki era muy divertida.

- ¡CARAJO! -toma de un manotazo y sin ver uno de los pantalones del cajón y se va corriendo al baño para cambiarse, cerrando la puerta de un portazo que se escuchó sin duda en otras habitaciones.

Thor sólo sonríe divertidamente ya que esa escena lo había divertido más de lo que ya estaba.

Loki se pone rápidamente la ropa en el baño y luego se pone contra la pared, resbalándose poco a poco en ella hasta quedar sentado. Estaba agitado, y seguramente estaba como un tomate. ¿Qué le pasaba? Se cubrió el rostro con las manos para intentar calmarse. Todo el trabajo que había logrado su baño se había ido por el excusado, y hasta había quedado peor.

Thor se encontraba más relajado pero paso algo malo. Cometió el error de recordar la imagen de Loki en ropa interior. Y para acabar de joder las cosas su mente le jugaba una mala pasada que era ver de arriba abajo esa imagen lentamente y sin percatarse estaba sonrojado.

Loki no quería salir del baño. Se le caería la cara de la vergüenza. Aunque, ¿desde cuándo le importaba algo como eso? Cada vez todo se volvía más y más confuso, y todo por culpa del cabeza de chorlito de Thor. Pensaba seriamente en quedarse ahí toda la tarde, o al menos hasta que Thor saliera de la habitación, que era poco probable.

Loki mira el reloj, y rápidamente ya habían pasado otra hora y media. Decide que ya era suficiente –de hecho, demasiado- de andar escondiéndose de un accidente vergonzoso, así que se pone de pie, respira hondo y abre la puerta para salir. Le frustro el ver que los estúpidos de mantenimiento aún no llegaban y casi eran las 5 de la tarde. Thor al ver salir a Loki y aun sonrojado no puede evitar decir.

- Aun estas rojo –ríe divertidísimo.

- Claro que no idiota –dice tratando de ignorarlo y tratando de pensar que no era cierto y sólo lo decía para molestar.

- Claro que sí. Se nota demasiado.

- Cállate –dice al tiempo que se da la vuelta para ir a su cama. Olvidando nuevamente que seguía mojada.

- Vamos, no puedo creer que aun estés sonrojado si has estado casi 2 horas ahí metido –dice el rubio riendo levemente.

- ¡Te dije que te calles animal! ¿No entiendes? -se da la media vuelta bruscamente para verlo con su mirada iracunda.

- Yo no me sentaría en tu cama, aún está mojada. Aunque bueno tal vez te quite el rubor.

- ARGHH! -Loki ya se había sentado cuando Thor hizo la advertencia, grita impotente y se pone de pie nuevamente- ¿Quieres dejar de molestar, estúpido rubio?

- Creo que te estas poniendo más rojo –ríe el rubio viendo la cara de Thor.

- Si estoy rojo, animal, es de furia. ¡Y si sigues molestando tu estarás morado de tantos golpes! -dice totalmente enfurecido, para luego agregar burlón, pues había observado algo curioso- Además, tú también estás rojo, pedazo de imbécil.

- Jajajajaja, si claro... Tomatito –dice el rubio aguantando la risa.

- Thor, cállate de una puta vez la maldita boca si quieres conservar tus malditos dientes.-

- Vamos no tienes la suficiente fuerza para hacer eso, además te mallugarías y se te saldría el jugo –se echa a reír escandalosamente.

- ¡Vete al infierno idiota! –dice lanzándole un puñetazo en la cara el distraído rubio.

Thor al sentir el golpe que no había sido muy fuerte pero si bien ejecutado se levanta al instante cambiando su semblante y su mirada clavada en el moreno.

- Te arrepentirás de eso –comienza a caminar hacia Loki.

Loki empieza a retroceder, pues el rubio le imponía, aunque odiara admitirlo. Pero se detuvo y decidió hacerle frente.

- Te dije que te iba a tirar tus estúpidos y perfectos dientes –Thor toma con una mano el cuello del moreno y con la misma lo atrae a él.

- Y yo te digo que te romperé el cuello –dice Thor mostrando su lado oscuro.

- No tienes las agallas, rubio –dice retándolo, y preparando su pierna para patear si era necesario.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Thor con una fuerza impresionante azota al moreno en el piso. Está muy molesto. Le chocaba que Loki siempre lo golpeara por sus berrinches. Loki siempre lo molestaba con algo pero si él lo hacia el moreno empezaba a hacer sus ya típicas rabietas.

Loki cae directamente al piso y fuertemente, pero logró enderezarse para no quedar tan mal. Luego con una de sus largas piernas le quitó el equilibrio a Thor, jalando la izquierda de este y haciendo que callera al suelo. Thor se pone encima de Loki e inmediatamente impactando un fuerte puñetazo en su mejilla. El cual recibe el fuerte golpe, pero no se queda atrás. Alarga sus manos y le jala el cabello que nacía de sus patillas para acercarlo y después, soltándolo de un lado, volver a propinarle otro golpe, este más fuerte que el anterior.

Thor estaba más que furioso. Porque lo golpeaba no entendía. Si lo había molestado pero Loki era un estúpido y el más estúpido aun. ¿Por qué se preocupaba por el moreno?

- Hubiera dejado que los cristales cayeran sobre ti en vez de protegerte de ellos - Esto lo pensó y dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

- ¡Pues bien! ¡Yo nunca te lo pedí animal! ¡Puedes agarrar tu caridad, hacerla un rollito y metértela por donde mejor te quepa! -dice gritando fuertemente y tratando de dar patadas certeras. Thor lo toma de nuevo del cuello y lo vuelve a azotar contra el suelo.

- ¡¿Que nunca te enseñaron a hacer agradecido?!

- ¡Pues, que yo recuerde nunca agradeciste cuando fui a levantarte al estúpido baño cuando te resbalaste que la maldita jerga! ¿Quién es el malagradecido? ¡No eres el mejor ejemplo de gratitud!

- Tal vez la razón fue porque te pusiste como un maldito gato erizado después de... - el rubio calla.

- ¿Después de qué idiota?- no duda en preguntar el moreno aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

- Olvídalo Idiota –responde el rubio queriendo darle otro golpe al moreno.

- ¡Anda estúpido! ¿Ahora te vas a callar? ¿Te refieres a esa maldita atrocidad verdad? ¿Cómo esperabas que me pusiera por algo así? ¿Que diera de brincos? ¿Darte las gracias? –dice intentando controlarse para no golpear más al rubio, la pelea se estaba convirtiendo de física a verbal.

- No estúpido, sólo que yo no tuve la culpa y actuaste como si fuera mía, imbécil. ¿Cómo esperabas que te diera las gracias? –responde el rubio viéndolo a los ojos.

- ¿De quién más iba a ser la culpa? ¡Mía no fue! –dice, aunque sabía en el interior que la culpa no la tenía nadie, esa era su excusa para protegerse, y no podía echarse para atrás.

- ¡Ah! Contigo nunca se puede razonar, para ti todos tienen la culpa menos el gran Loki, el que la mayoría cae mal por su estúpida actitud de rey cuando ni siquiera llega a plebeyo –dice Thor.

- ¿Y Thor el bueno no puede tener la culpa verdad? ¡Sólo porque yo soy la oveja negra de esta maldita prisión significa que todo debe ser mi culpa! ¡Yo si acepto cuando hago algo mal! ¡Tú eres el "don perfecto" que no quiere aceptarlo! -dice empezando ponerse rojo de tanto gritar y empezándosele a hinchar la mejilla que Thor había golpeado.

- ¡Ahhh! ¡imbécil egocentrista solitario estúpido! –dice Thor comenzando a quitarse de encima de Loki ya que si seguía encima de él lo golpearía de una manera sobrehumana.

- ¿Lo ves? ¡Mi único puto error fue ayudarte! –dice aprovechando que el rubio se paraba para tirarlo y ahora ponerse sobre de él- ¡Pero yo siempre soy el malo, siempre soy el que hace las cosas mal y el que tiene que cargar con la culpa! ¡Culpen a Loki, él está acostumbrado, no le importará!-

- ¡En que se supone que me ayudaste si me dejaste tirado ahí!- responde el rubio viendo a Loki encima de él.

En lo último que Loki estaba diciendo no parecía que estuviera reclamándole a Thor, sino más bien sacando muchas cosas que tenía dentro de sí desde hace tiempo al parecer. Su mirada se tornó un poco vacía.

- ¿Ahora ves por qué no hago caridad? ¡Porque nunca sale bien! ¡Todo resulta en una calamidad o en algo de lo que me tenga que arrepentir!-

- ¡Yo no te culpe idiota, sólo dije que yo no tuve la culpa de lo que paso! Además te has ganado fama así que no reproches. ¡Tú solo has hecho que todos te echen la culpa cuando no es así! –dice el rubio observando la mirada del moreno- ¡pero en vez de reparar las cosas haces todo lo contrario solo para llamar la atención!-

- ¡Tú no sabes nada de mí! ¡No me juzgues si no sabes por todo lo que he pasado en mi puta vida! –Loki iba a levantar otra vez el puño para propinarle otro golpe al rubio, pero se quedó en el aire. Loki tenía la mirada gacha y poco a poco fue bajando su brazo- ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo... –dice mientras pretendía levantarse del rubio- Sólo déjame solo... –Thor se vuelve a poner encima de él.

- Si tan siquiera algún día quisieras tener una plática normal podría entender el hecho de que seas así. Pero en tu caso no creo que suceda. Loki, ¡yo no quiero hacerte daño! ¡Yo solo quiero ayudarte! –viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

- ¡Pues entonces déjame solo! –esta vez ya no lucha. Solamente se le queda mirando al rubio con una mirada muy penetrante y llena de sentimientos encontrados.

- ¡No puedo hacerlo! Viendo tu carácter, si te dejo solo harás alguna estupidez... –dice el rubio. Pero Thor ahora veía a Loki con una mirada protectora y mientras admiraba sus bellos ojos verdes.

- ¿Dime que estupidez, según tú, puedo cometer? ¡No me voy a colgar si es lo que piensas, no estoy loco! ¡Sólo déjame en paz! –dice tratando de no ver más allá de los ojos azules que observaba, y que le devolvían la mirada.

- Eres tan egocéntrico que nunca harías eso, pero si una estupidez como ir a tomar o hacer algo contra la escuela, como el año pasado que pintaste toda la fachada con verde.-

- Thor, maldita sea –esta vez su voz y ojos demostraban casi súplica- lo único que quiero es estar solo, conmigo mismo, en cualquier lugar de esta maldita habitación. En el baño si es posible. Déjame solo.-

Thor ve más de cerca los ojos del moreno. Empezaba a sentirse mal por como lo había golpeado. Aunque Loki no demostraba dolor, por ello sabía que se había propasado un poco. Así que inconscientemente posa su mano en la mejilla del moreno dándole una pequeña caricia en el lugar afectado.

- ¿Qué haces? –pregunta desconcertado Loki por la repentina caricia.

- Lo siento. Sé que me mandaras al diablo, pero... Lo siento... –dice Thor cambiando su mirada a una triste y culpable.

- ¿De qué hablas? –dice aún más confundido.

- Por haberte golpeado y dicho todo eso... No soy quien para juzgarte y mucho menos ofenderte...-

- Vaya... por fin algo sensato. Pues, no sé qué decir –dice empezando a perderse en los océanos de Thor, ahora más tranquilos y serenos, sin darse cuenta.

- Bueno... Entonces te dejo solo... –dice Thor empezando a quitarse de encima del moreno.

- Espera... –dice el moreno suavemente y atrayéndolo del brazo.

- ¿Qué? –dice Thor dejándose acercar.

- Yo... –Loki quería disculparse. El rubio lo había hecho, así que era lo justo. Pero antes de darse cuenta ya tenía a Thor a tan sólo un centímetro de su rostro. Thor sentía la respiración del moreno rozando sus labios. ¿Qué quería Loki? ¿Por qué lo había acercado tanto a él?

- Yo... –fue lo último que pudo decir. Había sellado sus propios labios con los de Thor en un beso suave. Para ser sincero, no sabía lo que hacía, y posiblemente... no, seguramente se arrepentiría después.

Thor se sorprende al sentir los labios de Loki pero no se quería quitar. Parecía como si... Le gustara. Thor comienza a mover sus labios y toma a Loki por el cuello para acercarlo más a él.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, Loki se sintió aliviado por no haber obtenido rechazo por parte del rubio. Así que empezó a seguir los movimientos que Thor hacía. Era como si tuviera que haber hecho aquello desde hace tiempo. Desde el primer día que lo vio.

Thor se separa de Loki unos pocos centímetros y dice: - Loki... ¿Qué haces...?-

- Ah... yo... –Loki repentinamente cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se puso rojo. Bajó la mirada y trató de apartarse más- Yo... lo siento... no era mi intención. Yo...-

- Tranquilo... No pasa nada...- responde el rubio viendo a Loki de una manera tierna y acariciando su mejilla delicadamente.

- Es que… -la mirada que el rubio le dedicaba era demasiado fuerte para él. No podía sostenerla simplemente. Por eso quería separarse.

Thor se quita de encima de Loki y se sienta a un lado suyo. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué Loki lo besó? Se supone que son hombres, ¿por qué lo había hecho? Y lo peor era que… le había gustado.

Loki se siente extraño al separarse del rubio, Perfecto. Ahora resultaba que, de repente, y además de la maldita nada, sus brazos eran un refugio y se sentía vulnerable su estos no lo rodeaban. Eso no podía estar pasando, y lo pero era que todo podría empeorar, por ley general. Thor voltea a ver a Loki y observa que estaba empezando a confundirse.

- Ammm… Loki, ¿estás bien? –

- Si… -dice mirando un punto fijo en la alfombra con la mirada vacía. No sabía que hacer. Era tanta la confusión que no sabía si debía irse o quedarse ahí.

Thor lo sigue observando. Le gutaba ver a Loki, aunque no de esa manera. Se veía tan confundido, y con ello empezó a sentirse mal, por haber permitido aquel beso.

- Lo siento… -habló el moreno. Quiería aclarar aquello. Su voz sonaba distante- Yo no quería hacer eso, te quería pedir disculpas por insultarte también… y por golpearte…-

- Ah, pues tienes una manera muy extraña de pedir disculpas –responde el rubio viéndolo con una media sonrisa. Sonreía para quitarle importancia al asunto.

- Cállate… -dice encogiéndose y abrazando sus piernas. En otra situación habría alegado e insultado al rubio por aquel comentario. Pero como todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, no supo que hacer, puesto que era cierto. Había sido raro. Ni él sabía por qué había hecho eso.

- No te preocupes. No es para tanto –dice el rubio tratando de quitarle importancia aunque sabía que no lo lograría, y más viendo las reacciones de Loki.

Este ya no contestó. Siguió viendo el mismo punto fijo de la alfombra y trataba de no pensar ya nada. Cualquier cosa no ayudaría en lo más mínimo. Thor al no ver reacción de parte de Loki se levanta y tomándolo del brazo lo levanta.

- ¿Qué haces? –pregunta el menor aún abstraído.

- Te levanto del suelo –responde el rubio- ¿o te querías quedar ahí?-

- Pues… es igual. Ya me levantaste –dice Loki tratando de sonar normal.

- ¿Te dejaron tarea? –dice el rubio tomando el papel del tutor.

- No lo sé –responde Loki desganado.

- Pues revisa. Tienes que entregar todo si no quieres repetir el semestre –dice Thor viendo a Loki como si nada hubiera ocurrido hace unos instantes.

- No quiero –responde sin más.

- Loki, no empecemos con la misma discusión de siempre. Tienes que hacer la tarea –dice Thor dando un suspiro.

- La voy a hacer cuando yo quiera –responde tratando de soltar el agarre del rubio que aún sostenía su brazo después de haberlo ayudado a ponerse de pie.

- Bueno, haz lo que quieras –dice Thor soltando a Loki y dirigiéndose a su escritorio para hacer algunas cosas.

- Lo haré, gracias. Además aún estoy suspendido genio. No tengo tarea –dice empezando a adoptar su actitud huraña. Era su mejor defensa. Empieza a caminar hacia su escritorio y maldice a los estúpidos de mantenimiento. Eran 5:30 p.m. y no llegaban.

Los dos chicos estaban empezando a tomar actitudes normales después de aquel beso. ¿Pero qué era lo que le pasaba a los dos? ¿Por qué ahora pasaba algo así? Ninguno de los dos pensaba que el beso había sido malo, sino todo lo contrario. Les había gustado. ¿Será que se empezaban a… gustar?

* * *

A, por cierto xD último párrafo cortesía de "Sempai"!

Se cuidan! :3


	8. Capítulo 8

**Hola! :3**

Aquí estoy otra vez, y con el capítulo 8.

Primero que nada, debo aclarar que tal vez el personaje que va a aparecer en este capítulo no sea muy apegado a lo que es en realidad, pero es que realmente iba a ser un OC, y al final decidimos darle un personaje real. Así que disculpen si es algo poco coherente :v

Otra cosa, los quiero :3 gracias por tus comentarios **Kaori Lawliet**, me levantan mucho el ánimo! :3 espero te guste este episodio también, y todos los que lo lean! Y a las personitas hermosas que le han dado follow y fav: **AkemiMizuki, Anjhely, DaniCalifornia030, Erza S, ZombieKoehler, mashimaro111, JustASecret, Pandito-Dark**... muchas gracias!

Otra cosa... quiero puddin y no tengo :C (?) okno, estoy un poco cansada por la facultad, ya saben, temporada de exámenes, revisión de bitácoras,... laboratorios everywhere :v por cierto, yo estudio lo que Thor, Q.F.B., y sempai lo que Loki, Gestion empresarial xD como dato curioso, que a nadie le importa! xD hahaha

Bueno, sin más que agregar o decir o retardar, los dejo para que se rían de las incoherencias del día xD

Los amo mucho!

Disfruten! :3

Cuídense! ,

Higurashi Out!

* * *

- ¿Qué mierda es esto? –pregunta Loki mirando fijamente y con el ceño fruncido un fajo de hojas que Thor le había aventado justo encima de la revista que leía en su escritorio. Ya hacía casi un mes de lo sucedido el día de la tormenta eléctrica.

- Pues lo que tienes que estudiar –responde Thor.

- Es una broma, ¿verdad? –dice tomando el fajo, que era como de 2 centímetros, y empezando a agitarlo entre las manos, mientras se giraba en su silla y lo miraba con desprecio.

- No, no lo es. Los exámenes se aproximan, y como el gran Loki no hace todas sus tareas necesita mínimo un 9 en casi todos sus exámenes para no reprobar –responde el rubio.

- Ya veo… -les da un vistazo en general a todas y luego las avienta sin cuidado a un lado, esparciéndolas por toda la zona.

- Loki, recoge por favor las hojas –dice el rubio viendo todo tirado y tratando de no enojarse.

- No quiero –responde el otro cambiando la hoja de su revista.

Thor recoge las hojas. No quería pelear con Loki. Ya se había cansado de eso, todos los días de la semana peleaban. Al finalizar de recoger las hojas las coloca de nuevo en el escritorio del moreno.

- Léelas cuando quieras, pero hazlo. Por favor –dice el rubio con mirada con aires suplicantes.

- Algún día Thor… -las toma, las hace rollo sin cuidar no maltratarlas y las coloca en el bote de basura junto al escritorio sin ninguna delicadeza.

Thor comienza a enojarse. Por qué siempre era así no lo entendía. Por más que quería ayudarlo nunca se lo permitía y eso empezaba a volverlo loco. Loki, como señal propia de triunfo empieza a silbar la melodía correspondiente a la canción "We are the Champeons". Thor saca las hojas de la basura.

- ¿Porque lo haces? ¡Porque no puedes hacer algo bien! ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que llevar la contraria?¡ ¡¿qué no te cansas de hacerlo?!-

- Porque no quiero hacerlo, así de simple –dice sin voltear a verlo y sigue leyendo.

- No entiendo por qué lo haces. Dices que todos te ven como la oveja negra pero no haces nada para que no sea así.

- Es que no quiero hacerlo. Estudiaré cuando me dé la gana Thor –voltea en su silla para verlo de nuevo- Está bien, dámelas. Las leeré más al rato –dice extendiendo la mano para tomar de vuelta las hojas que probablemente no leería, pero que conservaría para que el rubio no siguiera molestándolo.

- Ten. Aunque dudo mucho que lo hagas. Creo que tu meta es ser un fracasado toda tu vida –dice poniéndolas en el escritorio de Loki nuevamente.

- Si, si, Thor. Lo que digas. Todo un fracasado que terminará pidiendo caridad en las calles y comiendo de los botes de basura. Mi vida será muy desdichada –dice sarcásticamente y rodando los ojos al oír la "reprimenda".

- Dime, ¿si no quieres estudiar para qué haces gastar a tus padres? Esta escuela es algo cara –responde el rubio esperando la respuesta.

- Porque yo no les pedí estudiar aquí. Así que no me importa. Lo que se gasten en esta prisión es por su gusto –dice con un tono serio a pesar de tener su típica mueca burlona.

- ¿Entonces porque no estudias lo que te gusta?

- Porque no puedo salir de esta estupidez de escuela. Por eso no puedo. Tengo aquí desde los 15 contra mi voluntad, y mis padres no piensan sacarme de esta inmundicia. Es estudiar aquí o regresar con ellos, en cuyo caso preferiría morir.

- Ah, ya veo… –dice Thor impactado de lo que decía Loki. ¿Porque guardaba tanto odio? ¿Qué le pasaba? No sabía si decir algo o quedarse así. En cierta manera cada vez que hablaba con él lo asustaba con sus comentarios.

- ¿Eso responde tu pregunta, rubio? –dice cruzándose de brazos y haciendo una media sonrisa.

- Sí. No tienes amor y tú lo quieres. Así que... Eso nos da como resultado todo tu ser insensible e irresponsable –responde Thor viéndolo como si en Loki viera muchas virtudes sin explotar.

- Oh... ya veo, así que además de ser un súper genio sabes de psicología. Debo ser la persona más necesitada de afecto que conoces, ¿verdad? -dice burlonamente y llevando sus manos que había entrelazado bajo su mentón para echarse hacia adelante y apoyarse en ellas.

- No se necesita ser un genio para ver la realidad... –dice Thor poniendo una mirada de… ¿tristeza...? Si, tristeza ya que Loki podía a llegar a ser unos de los mejores pero el sólo se estancaba.

- Oh, ya veo... –se queda unos segundos más así y luego vuelve a cruzar los brazos y a darle la espalda a Thor- como digas, pero eso no me va a hacer tener ganas repentinas de leer esa cosa, ¿sabes?

- Lo sé. Tal vez algún día lo hagas. Aunque no lo creas, tengo fe en ti... –dice Thor observándolo para después sentarse en la silla de su escritorio.

- Claro Thor, tu ten fe... –dice moviendo de un lado a otro la cabeza en negación y pasando la hoja de su revista.

En ese momento tocan a la puerta. Loki ve de reojo como Thor se levanta y va hacia la puerta para abrirla, pero decidió no tomarle atención.

Al abrir la puerta Thor ve a una guapa chica de tez blanca, ojos café oscuros, alta, de cabello negro lacio y largo. De facciones finas y labios rojo carmín que le daba un toque de sensualidad a su rostro. Thor al verla se queda petrificado.

- ¿Sif…? –dice el rubio saliendo de su trance- ¿Eres tú…?-

- No, vengo a entregar la leche que pidió la semana pasada –responde cruzándose de brazos para luego extenderlos como incitando un abrazo- ¿Acaso parezco alguien más, cabeza hueca?-

Loki, que ya había desviado la mirada de ellos y retomado su lectura vuelve a mirarlos levemente para ver mejor cual era el alboroto que se traían esos dos. La curiosidad había sido siempre una gran debilidad suya. Y cuando algo robaba su atención no conseguía estar tranquilo hasta saber todo de aquello o conseguir lo que quería. Thor abraza a la chica sin esperar mucho.

- ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! ¡Ahhh! ¡Qué genial! –dice el rubio fuertemente. No podría creer que su mejor amiga estuviera ahí. Tenía años que no la veía, sólo se comunicaban por Facebook, y eso pocas veces.

- ¡Pues créelo grandulón! Estoy aquí y no me iré hasta que te haga relajarte un poco –dice correspondiendo al abrazo y después subiendo una de sus manos al cabello dorado de Thor para quitarle la liga que lo amarraba y comenzar a hacerle "cerillito"- ¿Me extrañaste, verdad infeliz? –Thor la carga y la mueve de un lado a otro.

- ¿Cómo no te voy a extrañar, princesa? Si me haces mucha falta –responde el rubio riendo.

- ¡Hahahahaha! Lo sé, lo sé… ¡pero si me sigues apretando así ya no habrá más princesa, corazón! –responde la choca divertida y con una genuina sonrisa de felicidad profunda. El rubio la baja.

- ¿En qué carrera estás? –

- En ninguna, eres tan especial que decidí burlar la seguridad de tu escuela para ir poder verte –dice la chica divertida y luego de recibir la mirada inquisitiva de Thor agrega- en la misma que tú, bobo.

Loki seguía la plática desde donde estaba. ¿Princesa? ¿Corazón? ¿Qué era todo aquello? Thor da un grito de felicidad y la abraza de nuevo. Tendría a su mejor amiga en el mismo salón. ¿Qué podía ser mejor que eso?

- ¡Ah! mi princesa estará conmigo.

- ¡Claro que sí! Moví cielo, mar y tierra para averiguar en qué clase estabas y poder molestarte... digo, hacerte compañía –dice la chica y vuelve a corresponderle al abrazo cálido.

- Ah… ¿quieres ir a comer? ¿O adonde quieres ir? –dice Thor sonriéndole alegre y esplendorosamente.

- ¡A donde sea! El caso es poder ponernos al tanto y ponernos a mano de tanto tiempo separados, ¿no? –la chica dice esto con un tono natural pero bastante sugerente. Loki no podía creer que era lo que estaba pasando. ¿Quién era esa mujer salida de la nada? Ya se había dado la vuelta para verlos completamente y aún no entendía nada. De repente sintió un pequeño nudo en la garganta e intentó carraspear un poco para deshacerse de él.

- Bueno entonces vamos. Sólo tomo mi billetera –el rubio va rápidamente a su escritorio y toma la billetera que estaba a plena vista. Y sale sin siquiera decirle adiós a Loki.

Perfecto. Ahora estaba solo. Con lo mucho que odiaba estarlo. No había nada más que hacer ese día, sus estúpidos amigos se habían largado nuevamente sin decirle nada, odiaba quedarse sólo en su habitación, a menos de ser estrictamente necesario o desearlo de verdad. Se recarga completamente en la silla giratoria, suelta un suspiro pesado y vuelve a dar la vuelta para seguir leyendo. Thor lleva a Sif a un establecimiento de comida.

- Ya veras, aquí hacen unas hamburguesas muy deliciosas.

- Sabes que me encanta comer esas porquerías grasosas que algún día me taparán las arterias... –se lanza a él para abrazarlo una vez más. Había sido tanto tiempo separados que necesitarían más de 2 abrazos para sentir que finalmente no se volverían a separar- ¡Te adoro!

- Sabes que yo te amo mi princesa –responde Thor abrazándola muy tiernamente. Estaba realmente contento. Después de esto se sentaron en una mesa y, después de ser atendidos se pusieron a hablar de tantas cosas que se llevarían varias horas en esa tarea.

Mientras transcurrían esas horas de regla que ellos dos gastarían, Loki ya se había metido a bañar, había hablado un rato por teléfono, seguía mensajeándose por WhatsApp, vio una película y se puso a estudiar un poco de lo que venía en su examen del día siguiente. Todo esto no le bastó, pues ya habían pasado al menos 5 horas y el rubio no regresaba. Eran las 8:25 y él se encontraba realmente aburrido e intrigado por aquella visita desconocida.

- Entonces... ¿eres algo así como un erudito no? –dice la chica tomándolo de la mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los de Thor, mientras iban caminando tranquilamente bajo la luna de aquella noche despejada y fresca.

- Pues si algo así, jejeje para muchos solo un nerd –dice Thor con una media sonrisa.

- Ay, pues ellos pronto conocerán a su jefe y quien les dará de comer –dice con una sonrisa cómplice.

- Si lo sé –se echa a reír- pero no les digo nada para que sea sorpresa –responde el rubio- pero oye, ¿cuál es tu habitación?

- Es la... –se pone a pensar para recordar el número, sin lograrlo- ¿la 58? hehehehe...

- No sabes cuál es tu número de habitación, hahahahaha. Sigues siendo la misma - dice entre risas el rubio.

- Hahah… sabes que no soy buena memorizando cosas tan triviales... El número de habitación está en la llave –se rasca la cabeza con una mueca graciosa y la lengua de fuera, afirmando que era una total despistada.

- ¡Hahahaha! mi princesa –dice volviéndola abrazar- entonces, ¿tienes compañera de dormitorio?-

- No –dice haciendo una mueca- es un tipo todo horrendo, e hinchado, lleno de bolas –dice haciendo las formas de los músculos de su compañero exageradamente- me da miedo...

- Ah… ya veo, ¿no quieres quedarte en mi cuarto hoy? –dice el rubio viéndola incitadoramente- te puedes quedar en el baño –se echa a reír.

- Uy, me encantaría quedarme en tu baño, ¡será tan acogedor! –dice usando un sarcasmo muy divertido y luego le da un apretón a la mano del rubio- No lo creo cariño. Si no es en tu cama, yo no juego.

- Claro que será en mi cama y lo mejor aún es que yo voy incluido con la cama, jajajajaja.

- ¡Hahahaha! ¡Exactamente! -dibuja en su rostro una sonrisa pícara- ¿qué piensas hacerme esta noche?

Loki estaba desesperado. Realmente molesto. Qué, ¿se supone que ahora haría "qué"? Estaba muy aburrido, y ahora resultaba que era invisible, porque Thor no lo había presentado con aquella mujer, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de despedirse, o de decir a donde iba, o a qué hora regresaría. Además, ¿desde cuándo Thor tenía amigos? ¿Y por qué se hablaban como si se conocieran desde siempre? Lo más importante, ¿por qué se cuestionaba todo aquello? Se echó en el escritorio, hundiendo su rostro en sus brazos y suspiro cansadamente, para luego alzar la vista al reloj que reposaba ahí mismo y descubrió que eran las 9 en punto. Al momento se abrió la puerta y de atrás de esta apareció Thor con una mochila de mujer y de la mano iba Sif con una gran sonrisa. Loki alzó la cabeza inmediatamente y volteó a ver a Thor sin disimular una sonrisa en su rostro, y luego descomponerla cuando vio a la mujer que hace unas horas había escuchado que respondía al nombre de Sif.

- Bueno esta es mi cama. Aquí dormiremos –dice dándole un beso en la mejilla a la chica para luego abrazarla cariñosamente.

- No, así no se da un beso Thor –dice la chica buscando sus labios y dándole un suave beso al que estaban los dos acostumbrados. Loki, sin saber por qué, sintió hervir su sangre al mirar aquella escena.

- Jajajaja, ya lo sé, sólo que me gusta que tú me los des - dice Thor dándole otro beso.

La chica le sonríe por último y se sienta en la cama, sin notar aún, gracias a su gran personalidad distraída, que Thor tenía un compañero de cuarto. Loki se había ya cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido esperaba que el estúpido rubio despertara de su ensoñación con aquella estúpida mujer. Thor coloca la mochila de su amiga en la silla de su escritorio. Y da la vuelta para ir a su closet para sacar su pijama pero se encuentra con Loki viéndolo irritadamente.

- Ah! ¿Estabas aquí? No te vi - dice el rubio con una sonrisa.

- Ah, mira. Qué curioso... –dice poniéndose de pie- Yo tampoco había visto que ya habías llegado rubio... –dice tratando de dibujar una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro, que no pudo trazarse bien por la repentina furia que lo invadió.

- Bueno voy a buscar mi pijama –dice Thor comenzando a caminar a su closet.

- Claro... no olvides cambiarte en el baño, pedazo de idiota –dice sentándose de nuevo en la silla giratoria y posicionándose para fingir que seguía haciendo lo que hacía cuando llegaron, aunque eso era nada.

Thor se quita la sudadera con todo y camisa. A la vez cuando Loki le decía que lo hiciera en el baño. Caso que Sif lo miro con una gran sonrisa. El rubio tomo su pijama y se metió al baño para terminar de vestirse.

- Idiota... -murmuró Loki mientras empezaba a jugar con una moneda que descansaba en el escritorio. Thor sale del baño.

- Sif, puedes pasar al baño a cambiarte.

- Genio, no traje ropa en mi mochila. –se echa a reír- Dormiré así, a menos que quieras que duerma en paños menores... –por tal comentario Loki entornó los ojos y bufó levemente.

- Jajajajaja no, hay gente aquí, si fuera sólo yo te diría que sí. Ven te presto algo - dice haciéndole señal de que se acercara mientras que con la otra mano sacaba un pants y camisa.

La chica se pone de pie y sigue al rubio, sin notar que Loki los seguía con la mirada, que por cierto, estaba llena de odio.

- Ten, ponte esto. Ahí está el baño. - dice Thor señalándole el baño con una sonrisa.

- Gracias fortachón –dice la chica viendo la playera blanca que Thor le había prestado, que por cierto le quedaría de camisón, y se mete al baño para cambiarse. Loki sigue jugando con la moneda para evitar prestarle atención a Thor y armar un escándalo que estaría por demás. Pero... ¿por qué armaría un escándalo?

Thor se sienta en su cama esperando que saliera Sif del baño. Estaba tan feliz que no notaba que Loki estaba de muy mal humor. Solo pensaba en lo feliz que era con su amiga ahí. Loki sabía que iba a estallar en algún momento, pero mientras eso pasaba seguía tragándose su orgullo y reteniéndose de preguntar quién era "esa" mujer que de repente lo besaba. Era el colmo. Ni siquiera se había dignado a saludarlo bien. Vale que él mismo nunca saludaba, pero Thor era distinto. Y le molestaba que la simple presencia de "esa" estuviera cambiando todo. Y ahora se sentía frustrado porque se estaba dado cuenta de que estaba pensando como una mujer celosa hasta de su sombra. ¿Qué más le importaba a Loki aquello? El rubio era libre de hacer y deshacer con su vida. Y punto final. No había más. Aventó la moneda a al piso alfombrado y volvió a hundir su cabeza en sus brazos. Thor se mantiene sentado en su cama recostado en la pared. No podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, aunque empezaba a notar cierta negatividad en el cuarto y para ser precisos proveniente del rey de lo negativo: Loki.

Loki trató de respirar hondo y de despejar su mente, cuando, de la nada y sacado de lo más hondo de sus recuerdos reprimidos, recordó aquella tarde después de los tres días de suspensión al inicio de su curso. Aquel maldito beso que había intentado ignorar por tanto tiempo de repente cobró vida e invadió totalmente la cabeza del moreno.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Well... :3 **

Hola! Bueno, la verdad este día estoy un poco cansada xD hace muchísimo calor, y tengo que estudiar algo de matemáticas ewe derivadas... para examen. Mañana. Pero no importa xD me encanta esto! Y se que tal vez me llevará a la ruina(?) okno, pero aquí estoy puntual... por así decirlo :3

Por cierto... siento que los capítulos son un poco cortos... pero en especial este. Siempre trato de hacerlos, según el famosísimo y supremo Word de 6 páginas, y este salió de 5... :S No hay problema con eso?... En fin.

Sólo quería darle gracias de nuevo, en verdad, debo estar fastidiándolos, pero es necesario para que pueda vivir xD

Quiero agradecer a la pequeña **Kaori Lawliet, **y a **Pandito-Dark, **y a la pequeña **lolitaredhead **(lo siento, la vez pasada no te mencioné) por sus review x3 al igual que a las chicas que mencione en entradas atrás que habían comentado sin estar loggeadas, estas son **Shiro-the-queen, gabi, y nata lee. **Domo Arigatou! -hace referencia ñoña-

Igual, gracias por tu fav y follow, **Your Average Hero,** espero que siga siendo de tu agrado la historia n.n

Y... con esto termino la sección de saludos xD

Espero que sea de su agrado este capítulo. Ya saben, si algo no les gusta son libres de quemarnos en la hoguera xD

Cuídense! Y que tengan bonita semana :3 Y un buen Thorsday xD

**Higurashi Out!**

* * *

En ese momento salió Sif del baño sólo con la camisa de Thor ya que, como se había dicho, le quedaba como camisón pero no tan largo. Thor al verla sus ojos brillaron, se puso de pie, caminó un poco hacia ella y le abrió sus brazos incitando a que corriera a sus brazos. Loki oyó los pasos apresurados de Thor y se hundió más en su posición, para obligarse a sí mismo a no voltear. Entonces la chica habló.

- ¡Ya, Thor! Como si nunca me hubieras visto con algo así... además hay gente.

Pero aun así corrió a abrazarlo fuertemente.

- Jajajaja ya lo sé, pero teníamos 15 años desde la última vez que te vi así –respondió el rubio besándole la frente.

- Ay Thor, ¡qué dulce! –le vuelve a besar en los labios. Loki se siente rabiar por el sonido que hizo la chica al besar a Thor a pesar de ser un beso inocente, y no pudo evitar imaginar al rubio correspondiéndole.

- Ay princesa, Te amo –dice abrazándola fuerte y tiernamente.

- ¡Yo más! –contesta la chica con aires de superioridad.

- Jajjajaja sabes que yo gano así que no rebuznes –dice el rubio dándole un beso en los labios.

Ay no. Y ahora iban a empezar con ese patético juego. ¿Que no podían ser normales? ¡Váyanse a un hotel y ya!... ¡¿qué le estaba pasando?!

- Claro que no. ¡Yo te amo mucho más! –dice fingiendo indignación. Thor le saca la lengua burlonamente. Ya que le divertía aquel juego -¡Hahaha! ¡Gané, gané-e! ¡Nana nana! –empieza a canturrear divertidamente su prematura victoria, y Loki se sentía quemar por dentro. Tanto que estuvo a punto de salir del lugar corriendo y azotar la puerta tan fuerte que podría llegar a descomponerla.

Sin embargo, ahí seguía. Aparentando estar completamente bien al ser ignorado rotundamente. Thor toma el mentón de la chica y viéndola a los ojos le dice.

- Estás muy hermosa.

- Ay... lo sé –dice sintiéndose orgullosa y luego riéndose- tú no te quedas atrás, guapetón. Eres como un ángel.

Era el colmo. Si seguían así vomitaría del asco que le daba que fueran tan cursis y melosos. El rubio le da otro beso pero este lleno de cariño. Los dos estaban ya muy acostumbrados a este tipo de cariño entre ellos, así que la chica lo responde igualmente muy cariñosamente.

Ya. Basta. El moreno se pone de pie de golpe, toma una mochila, pone en ella bruscamente su ropa de dormir, un cepillo de dientes extra y su cartera y se sale de la ha habitación a toda velocidad, cerrando la puerta detrás de él estridentemente.

Thor se separa de la chica y observa que Loki se había ido. ¿Pero, porque lo había hecho?

- ¿Qué le pasa a tu amigo, amor? –Dice la chica con la mirada aún donde había salido Loki, aún sorprendida.

- No lo sé... Es su problema bastante me he preocupado por él y he recibido a cambio puras groserías. Asé que no me importa –dice el rubio encogiéndose de hombros. Aunque la verdad era que si se preocupaba un poco porque Loki se había ido de esa manera.

- Ah... ya veo. No te preocupes, mi vida. Tal vez pronto te corresponda- dice burlonamente.

Loki iba corriendo a pesar de que nadie lo seguía. Seguía corriendo y quería llegar lo más pronto posible al primer hotel, motel, hostal o pensión que encontrara. Lo único que quería hacer era estar en otro lugar que esos dos idiotas.

- ¿Quieres seguir hablando o quieres descansar? - dice el rubio viéndola alegremente.

- Me apetece seguir platicando mi dios nórdico –dice la chica haciendo uso de su apodo preferido para el rubio.

- Jajajaja ok, entonces pues ese chico que se fue es mi tutorado. Se llama Loki –dice el rubio.

- Oh... es el famosísimo Loki- dice sonriendo- pues no estaba nada mal… -ríe levemente- Y... es el tu dolor de cabeza personal. No sé... ¿seguro que no eres de "aquellos", cariño? –dice tratando de molestar al rubio.

- De que hablas –ríe escandalosamente- yo creo no. Pero es que es insoportable. - dice Thor riendo levemente.

- Hahaha… si tú lo dices...- dice separándose no sin antes darle otro beso y yendo a sentarse a la cama.

- Pero dime, ¿y tú como vas con el amor? –

- ¡Ha! Mal, mal, mi vida. Muy mal. Pensando seriamente en convertirme en religiosa –se echa a reír.

- Jajajajjajajaja no creo que te dejen entrar ahí ni de coña - dice riendo el rubio fuertemente.

- Ay... qué malo eres- dice y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

* * *

Al otro día todo transcurrió como siempre. Loki refunfuñando mientras se despierta en el primer hotel que encontró en el camino y arreglándose con lo que había llevado en su austera maleta de viaje. Decidió ir ese día a la escuela, aunque ganas de irse por ahí no le faltaron. Era temporada de exámenes y, aunque le costara admitirlo por haberlo dicho Thor, de verdad necesitaba al menos un 9 en todos sus exámenes para pasarlos.

A la hora de salida de clases, corre a su cuarto para echarse en su cama, y rogando, inusualmente, para que el idiota rubio que tenía por tutor no estuviera ahí con su "amiguita", por cierto bastante molesta y estúpida. Estúpidos los dos. Una hora más tarde se metió a bañar, ya que hacía demasiado calor ese día y el baño de la mañana no había sido especialmente bueno, ni reconfortante, ni cómodo.

Al salir prende su ordenador que ya se encontraba en su escritorio y pone algo de música en orden aleatorio. No había señales de Thor. Y ojalá el día siguiera así. Ojalá y hubiera muerto de la forma más violentamente posible. Aunque, si eso ocurriera y el no pudiera verlo sería realmente lamentable. Hizo una media sonrisa divertida imaginando posibles formas de las que Thor podría morir y que el disfrutaría cuando la puerta se abrió. Eran más o menos como las 4:00 p.m.

- Hola Loki –saluda el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

- …- el aludido no responde. Estúpido mastodonte.

Thor se mete al baño después de dejar su mochila sobre de su cama. Sale y se acerca a Loki, que estaba revisando unos archivos en su computador para disimular hacer algo realmente interesante y no responder.

- ¿Qué haces? –pregunta tratando de ver qué era lo que hacía el otro mientras esboza una sonrisa.

- Nada que te interese idiota –responde secamente Loki.

- Hey, ¿por qué la agresividad? ¿Te he hecho algo hoy, enano? –pregunta Thor frunciendo el ceño, sin molestarse. Sólo sorprendido por la respuesta tan malhumorada. El pelinegro no solía ponerse tan agresivo de buenas a primeras.

- Existir. Eso es lo que has hecho hoy y todos los días de tu vida –acota secamente y sin voltear a verlo.

- ¿…Estás enojado? –pregunta Thor sin pensarlo.

- …- Loki esta vez voltea a verlo con una mirada de profundo desprecio y dibuja una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro y se pone de pie para ponerse a la altura de Thor- No, estoy inmensamente feliz idiota. ¿No ves mi gran sonrisa? Es el mejor día de mi vida. ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy enojado, genio? –cruza los brazos y le clava la mirada.

- Pero, ¿por qué estás molesto? ¿Qué te paso? –sabía que la pregunta había sido estúpida después de hacerla, pero ya no podía corregirlo. Aún era interesante ver a Loki de esa manera, se veía realmente molesto.

- Nada, no me pasó nada… Sólo tuve que irme de mi precioso cuarto anoche porque tú y tu amiga querían tener su privacidad, y además ya estaban _empezando_ mientras yo estaba presente, y era como un fantasma. Pero nada más. Nada de mucha importancia, ¿verdad?

- ¿Estás molesto de que Sif haya venido anoche a quedarse a dormir y no te hizo caso? –pregunta el otro sin pensarlo y algo confundido. No veía el problema en eso, y claramente no veía el asunto como Loki.

- …- El menor se le queda viendo un momento más, y después agrega secamente- váyanse al infierno tú y tu novia.

- ¿Mi novia? –Ríe levemente y cachando el hilo de la conversación- Ah, si… Sif es mi novia. ¿Crees que si no lo fuera la besaría de esa forma?

- Por eso, váyanse al infierno. Y no. No sé qué es lo que tu mente tan avanzada piense acerca de eso. Pero es tu vida. Has lo que te plazca con ella.

- Si, y eso hago –se echa a reír.

- ¡Perfecto! –se da la vuelta y se vuelve a sentar en su silla giratoria con los brazos cruzados y murmurando ofensas para el rubio.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa? Pensé que estarías feliz, tengo con quien estar y no te molesto con que estudies –dice el rubio dirigiéndose a su cama y sentándose.

- A mí no me pasa nada. ¡HA! ¿Por qué me pasaría algo a MÍ porque TÚ tengas compañía? –Esto se lo preguntaba a Thor, pero sin darse cuenta empezó a cuestionárselo a sí mismo.

- Si tú lo dices… -responde Thor sin creer lo que decía Loki. Algo le pasaba, pero seguramente era algo de sus problemas mentales.

- Sí. Si yo lo digo es porque es cierto. ¿Por qué no te vas con tu novia y me dejas en paz, imbécil? –

- Pues porque aún no es hora. La veré a las 7 y apenas son las 4:30. Pero creo que me ducharé –dice levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a buscar su ropa.

- Asegúrate de vestirte en el baño idiota. No quiero tener que recordártelo toda la vida.

- Sí, es lo que voy a hacer. Qué amargado estás… -dice Thor frunciendo el ceño y metiéndose al baño.

Loki suspira fastidiado y empieza a revisar en su estante qué película podría poner para pasar el rato. Después de un rato Thor ya sale vestido. Por primera vez sale vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla negra y una playera azul índigo de cuello en v ajustada – que hacía que su cuerpo demostrara todo su potencial- y unos tenis Vans. Loki voltea a ver al rubio para preguntarle algo que olvidó al verlo así vestido. En vez de eso se trazó una sonrisa pícara aunque de cierta manera sentía un odio profundo, en el que más adentro había una felicidad completamente absurda e inexplicable que no sabía a qué venía.

- Mira, los milagros existen.

- ¿De qué hablas? –dice el rubio sacando una pequeña caja de su escritorio y de ésta sacando unos lentes que iban más con la ropa que llevaba, ya que estos se veían más intelectuales.

- ¿Qué no es eso un milagro? –dice señalando la ropa del rubio- esa mujer te hace bien. Deberías salir más seguido con ella. Es impresionante lo que puede hacer un buen cambio de ropa –dice manteniendo su burlona expresión. Al instante sintió una punzada en su pecho, pero al ignorar la razón de esta la ignora.

- Pues ella me dio esto, y quiero sorprenderla –responde el rubio refiriéndose a la playera con una gran sonrisa que transmitía emociones a cualquiera que la viera. Se pone los lentes y deja su cabello suelto que estaba medio peinado, pero a la vez no, haciendo que Thor se viera realmente atractivo.

- Bueno, al menos eres considerado con la pobre –dice tratando de no verlo, ya que, había que admitirlo, le quedaba mucho ese look. Y no quería que se notara y malinterpretara.

- No es ser considerado –se echa a reír- se llaman amor –dice el rubio.

- Si, como digas –dice volteándose y cuestionándose por qué había sentido una repentina furia al oír aquello.

Thor espera a que Sif lo llame para ir. Conociéndola lo llamaría antes de la hora para salir y tener más tiempo para pasarlo juntos. Y justo en ese momento suena el timbre de llamada del rubio. Y Loki recuerda que tiene audífonos, conectándolos y poniéndolos en sus oídos para ignorar la llamada que Thor estaba recibiendo.

Thor toma su teléfono y lo contesta.

- Hola, ¿ya estás lista?

- _Claro que sí. Es más, estoy aquí afuera –_dice entre risas_._

- Hahahhhahah… ok, ya salgo –cuelga el teléfono, se levanta y toma una chaqueta que estaba encima de su cama, abre la puerta y antes de salir dice. Nos vemos Loki.

- Te cuidas rubio. Recuerda ponerte un preservativo –dice Loki que ya se había quitado uno de sus audífonos y escuchó aquello mientras en la computadora, que había olvidado unos minutos, daba doble click para empezar a ver la película que vería esa tarde y sus continuaciones. La saga elegida era El Señor de los Anillos.

- Si, lo tendré en cuenta. Aunque natural es lo que le gusta más –responde el rubio riendo fuertemente para que escuchara Sif. Y con esto último sale de la habitación para comenzar con la cita que tenía. Loki termina de quitarse los audífonos y mientras escuchaba el intro de La Comunidad del Anillo mueve la cabeza en negación con evidente diversión al escuchar el comentario del rubio, pero también con cierta molestia. Esos comentarios era mejor callárselos.

- ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAH! ¿En serio Thor? ¡No juegues! –dice la chica que reía sin parar por el comentario de Thor.

- Sabes que es broma –dice riendo también el rubio- con protección. –Era tanta su risa que se estaba poniendo rojo.

- ¡Hahaha! Claro Thor. Con protección –le guiña un ojo juguetón y empieza a caminar de la mano del rubio.

Thor pasa una gran tarde con Sif. Ella era la única persona con la que podía ser él sin ser juzgado ni nada. Ella era una chica muy agradable y casi todos querían estar con ella. Y por su parte, Loki había terminado de ver las películas. Si, las tres. Habían tardado tanto que le había dado tiempo de eso, de darse un baño y cenar con toda calma.

Thor llega a las 11 de la noche. Abre la puerta sabiendo que Loki aún estaba despierto –ya que por la pequeña ranura de debajo de la puerta se veía un resplandor de luz-.

- Hola.

- Hola –responde el moreno acostado en su cama con una voz notablemente aburrida y fastidiada.

Thor después de saludar a Loki se pone su pijama y se acuesta a dormir sin más, ya que no tenía nada de qué hablar con el menor. Después de dos semanas Thor seguía saliendo con Sif todos los días. Ya casi todo el instituto creía que eran novios cuando no era así. Pero ellos no desmentían y también daban pie a esto, dado que se besaban en público sin ninguna pena. Thor seguía muy feliz de tener a Sif con él.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Hola! :3**

¿Cómo están? Espero que bien! w Yo estoy de maravilla, porque por fin pude ir a ver Captain America: The Winter Soldier! 3 Y debo decir que me pareció magnífica, valió cada maldito centavo de la entrada, y si me hubiera costado el doble, los hubiera valido también! Y tal vez suene un poco a sacrilegio, o algo así, pero me pareció mejor que Thor: The Dark World, por una simple razón: el ritmo. Eso no quiere decir que no me haya gustado, también la amé! pero ésta vez tendré que ser sincera.

Pero bueno, no quiero arruinarles la sorpresa a las que no la han visto, como a mi me lo hicieron ¬¬ así que les dejaré eso a su criterio. ¿Alguien más ya la vio? :3

Otra cosa, gracias (lo sé, parezco un maldito disco rayado xD) por los reviews. **Pandito-Dark, Kaori Lawliet, JusASecret, **¡y a los nuevos chicos que le picaron a esos botones... (¿Si no? ¿Botones?) ... mágicos llamados "_follow_" y "_favorite_"! ¡Gracias **Ariadha, Rowena Jackson **y **liz_._banglo_._lniel**! (puse los guiones bajos porque sino no me lo deja poner ¬¬)! Espero que les siga gustando y que no me lleven a la hoguera xD

Y bueno, finalmente no se las hago más larga y las dejo con el capítulo 10... que espero que sea de su agrado y cubra sus expectativas.

¡Preparen sus tomates! Hahhahahha xD

Cuídense! y que tengan una buena Thorki-semana, y vacaciones x3 si es que tienen por la Semana Santa.

**Higurashi Out!**

* * *

- ¡No puedo creerlo! –grita Loki entrando a su cuarto, dando un portazo que hizo que varios estudiantes que pasaban por ahí voltearan a verlo.

Thor se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo, ya había dejado a Sif en su habitación así que él se dirigía a la suya.

- ¡Es que simplemente no puedo creerlo! –sigue gritando ya dentro de su cuarto mientras azota su mochila en el suelo alfombrado y cualquier cosa que encontraba a su paso.

Thor antes de entrar –y eso que estaba como a 10 metros- escucha los gritos furiosos de Loki. Lo que le hace cuestionarse el entrar o perderse por algún lado. Y eso no le suponía un problema grande, ya que le gustaba estar solo. Pero después de unos minutos de reflexión camina hacia la puerta y la abre. Viendo primero las cosas de Loki botadas en la alfombra.

- ¿¡QUÉ QUIERES!? –dice Loki gritando furioso y con la respiración agitada.

- Ammm… nada. De hecho no te he dicho nada… -responde Thor con el ceño fruncido y caminando hacia su cama.

- ¡Pues entonces deja de verme!

- No te estoy viendo. ¿Pero por qué me gritas? ¿Qué te pasa? –dice Thor ya reaccionando de por qué dejaba que Loki le gritara.

- Nada. No te importa lo que a mí me pase –responde sin cambiar el tono de voz tan seco.

- Pues no es que me importe, sino que ¡yo igual vivo aquí y no me gusta que me griten! –dice Thor hablando fuerte.

- ¡Pues si no quieres que te grite ahí está la maldita puerta! ¡Puedes irte cuando te plazca y así me libras de tu pésima compañía! ¡No entiendo cómo es que sigues aquí!

- Pero Loki, ¿qué te pasó o qué? ¿Por qué estás así? –responde el rubio muy confundido por el comportamiento de Loki.

- ¡Te dije que no te importa! –arguye aún más alterado. Era obvio –bastante- que algo le pasaba, y tal vez también qué era lo que le pasaba, pero al menos no lo era para él, y tampoco era algo que planeara decirle al estúpido rubio.

- ¿Cómo no me va a importar si estás todo desquiciado? ¿qué te pasa?

- Pues así. No te importa y punto. Lárgate. No sé. Vete con tu novia. Eso no te supondría un gran problema –dice con un tono evidente molestia, que acentuaba aún más sus palabras a pesar de ser ya por sí solas hirientes y llenas de odio- ¿Qué esperas, idiota? ¡Ya lárgate!

- ¡Si no me he ido es porque me preocupa tu actitud! ¡Por eso! Dime que te molesta. ¡Ten los suficientes pantalones para decirme! –dice Thor enojado por el tono de Loki.

- ¡Estás mal si crees que te voy a decir que me pasa! –dice sin dejar de gritar y mostrar su furia- ¡Si te estoy diciendo que te largues es porque quiero gritar a mis anchas en este maldito lugar sin que nadie me moleste, como tú lo haces ahora! ¡Deja de molestar!

- Pero yo quiero saber qué es lo que tienes –dice el rubio tomándolo fuertemente de los hombros y viéndolo directamente a los ojos- ¡Me preocupa que estés así!

- ¿¡Desde cuándo te preocupa qué es lo que me pasa!? ¿¡Desde cuándo la repentina preocupación!? Vete de una vez por todas con tu novia y déjame solo. No es como si te importara que me quede aquí solo –dice empezando a despotricar todo lo que tenía dentro- Y si te lo preguntas, sí. Los vagos sin gracia a los que yo llamo amigos han estado teniendo ataques de consciencia y por eso he estado solo. Aunque claro. No importa. ¡Sólo lárgate de una vez y déjame desquitarme con lo que vea antes de que empiece contigo pedazo de basura!

- ¿Es por eso que estás enojado, porque no te he prestado atención? –dice Thor entendiendo más o menos el enojo del pelinegro. Que en si no sabía por qué había preguntado eso si era demasiado estúpido de pensar.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Estás loco o qué carajos te pasa? ¿Cómo mierda podría importarme eso? –dice Loki sintiéndose indignado por la pregunta del mayor, pero sin saber que en el fondo también se había aliviado de que el muy idiota se estuviera dando cuenta de lo idiota que era.

- Porque actúas de una manera como si yo tuviera la culpa de tu mal humor cuando ni al caso. No sé cuál es tu molestia, y eso me irrita y me preocupa –responde Thor viéndolo muy preocupado.

- ¡Porque me irrita que no pares de traer a esa perra a la habitación! ¡Y que YO tenga que ser el idiota que tenga que largarse! Normalmente, en esa situación, ¡tú deberías agarrar a tu puta novia y llevártela a un hotel! ¡Ni yo, siendo yo, he traído una mujer mientras has estado tú, pedazo de imbécil! ¡Y fíjate que soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo! ¡Lo he hecho con todos los imbéciles que han pasado por esta habitación! –Loki estaba teniendo un vomito verbal tamaño mundo. Pero él le había advertido al rubio que se fuera si no quería ser el que recibiera todo su desquite.

- ¡Hey, hey! Para empezar, no le digas puta a Sif, porque no lo es. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa con ella? ¡Por qué te cae mal si ni siquiera la has tratado! O que, ¿Te gusta o qué? –dice el rubio viéndolo molesto.

- ¡Ay, por favor! Mejores pulgas me han brincado. Esa mujer es una molestia. Y además grosera. Nunca me ha saludado. Y no soy de los que se quejan por esas cosas, ¡pero deja de traer a esa puta a la habitación! –Thor lo toma del cuello y lo acerca a él.

- ¡Deja de decirle así! ¡Ella no es así! Además, ¿cómo te va a saludar si tú eres el grosero que se mete al baño cuando llega, o simplemente te vas? ¿¡Cómo te va a saludar si tú eres el que la evita cuando ella no te ha hecho nada!? ¡Y ella no es una puta! ¡Loki, qué te pasa idiota! –Thor es estaba empezando a irritar por la manera en que Loki ofendía a Sif.

- ¡Cómo sea! Yo le digo a quien quiera como se me antoje, y si no dejas de traerla, al menos cuando yo estoy, ¡seguirá siendo una puta! ¿Y sabes por qué me salgo y la evito? ¡Porque no es nada agradable estar viendo cómo se besan, se insinúan y hacen toda esa sarta de cursilerías! ¡Por eso me voy! ¡Porque ya me tienen harto! –Thor escuchando esto empieza a articular ciertas ideas y, como en otras ocasiones ya le había pasado, piensa en voz alta.

- Loki, ¿estás celoso?

- ¿Qué? ¡Brincos dieras, animal! –responde rápidamente con el ceño fruncido- ¡Y ya suéltame pedazo de imbécil! –dice forcejeando para intentar alejarse de Thor.

- ¡Pues dime cuál es tu maldita molestia! ¡No me gusta verte así! ¡Me preocupas y me haces creer que yo tengo la culpa de que estés así! Loki, en serio. Dime por favor –dice el rubio apretando más el agarre.

- ¡TE LO ESTOY DICIENDO, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! ¿Qué no me entendiste? Deja de traer a tu maldita novia o lárgate de una puta vez para que puedas hacer lo que te dé la gana. ¿Es muy difícil de entender para ti, Odinson?

- No la dejaré de traer, ¿¡y sabes por qué?! Porque no es mi novia –dice viéndolo con una sonrisa de desesperación.

- Te digo que… ¿qué? –se interrumpe Loki, aún muy molesto pero ahora confundido.

- Que Sif no es mi novia –repite Thor.

- Sí, eso si te lo entendí animal... ¡COMO CARAJOS NO ES TU NOVIA! –dice muy confundido.

- Pues así. No somos novios aunque toda la escuela lo piensa –dice el rubio soltando a Loki y dando una paso hacia atrás.

- Pero... pero... ¡¿cómo carajo no es tu novia?! Se hablan bonito, salen a todos lados, se besan, se abrazan... duermen juntos... ¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! ¿No es tu novia? –dice, llevándose las manos a su cabello y con una expresión de completa confusión, intriga e impresión.

- Pues no –Thor se sienta en su cama- Sif ha sido mi mejor amiga desde cuarto de primaria. Y no sería mi novia aunque yo quisiera –termina riendo levemente.

- Pero… no lo entiendo, ¿por qué? -dice Loki, cayendo en la trampa mental de Thor. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

- Pues te lo diré, pero será mejor que guardes muy bien el secreto, porque si alguien lo llega a saber será por tu culpa. Te juro que me verás muy enfadado y te golpeará hasta dejarte deforme y no juego, por ella soy capaz de eso y más –responde Thor viéndolo seriamente ya que lo que decía era cierto.

- No. A mí no me interesa difundir chismes. Y menos de personas que ni conozco –dice Loki haciéndose el ofendido, pero en realidad aquello había despertado más su curiosidad.

- Confiaré en ti idiota –dice Thor dando un suspiro.

- Si, si... no te preocupes –rueda los ojos- aunque si tanto te preocupa que vaya a decir algo, cosa que no haré, mejor no me digas nada...

- Sif es lesbiana - dice Thor viéndolo con una sonrisa divertida.

Loki se queda sin palabras. ¿Qué? Lesbiana. ¿Ella? No... Eso no era posible. Porque entonces... ¡entonces había hecho un berrinche por nada! Y eso no era nada bueno. Lesbiana.

- ¿Es una broma?

- No, no lo es –dice Thor.

- Oh Dios... -se lleva nuevamente una mano a la cabeza y la otra la posiciona sobre su nariz y boca. Lesbiana. Demonios. Y... entonces todo ese escándalo por una amiga muy cercana que parece una completa zorra pero resulta que no le interesan los hombres. Eso era muy malo. Y Thor le había preguntado si estaba celoso. Claro que no era así. Era obvio que no. Pero... ¿y si tuviera razón? Sin darse cuenta sus mejillas empezaron a tomar un color levemente rosado al pensar todas aquellas cosas.

- Sif es lesbiana desde los 13 y yo he sido el único que lo he sabido. Por eso nos tratamos así, tenemos mucha confianza de hacerlo. Nos besamos y dormimos juntos porque siempre lo hicimos. Aunque en realidad yo la veo como mi hermana, es con la única que puedo ser yo –dice el rubio haciendo una sonrisa ante el recuerdo de tantas aventura con Sif.

- Ah... ya veo.

- Pues sí, así que la seguiré trayendo aquí ya que no es mi novia, sino mi amiga- dice el rubio ahora viendo a Loki.

- Oh... claro –se queda parado ahí con la mirada un poco distante, asimilando todas las cosas que había escuchado de golpe. Thor observa a Loki. Se había calmado, entonces eso significaba que Loki estaba... ¿Celoso? ¿Pero porque lo estaba?

- Bueno. Como sea –dice Loki interrumpiendo su silencio- Eso explica muchas cosas... pero si ella es... -omite la palabra- ¿no hay alguien en quien esté interesada?

- Pues sí. Solo que no sabe si le corresponderán. ¿Pero que explica?

- No. Nada... Olvídalo –dice dando la media vuelta y acercándose a su cama para sentarse.

- ¡No, ahora me dices! Hiciste todo un escándalo así que ahora hablas –dice Thor frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Que no pedazo de basura! Ya cállate –dice molesto, pues aún no se había calmado del todo.

- Ya vas a empezar de nuevo. Vamos habla de una vez y saca todo tu enojo –dice Thor entornando lo ojos para volverlo a ver.

- Y yo te estoy diciendo que ya estoy bien. Déjalo así –dice respirando hondo y acostándose en su cama de frente a Thor y con las piernas colgando de esta.

- Entonces dime que es lo que explica –insiste Thor.

- No –dice secamente. Ya no estaba tan molesto como antes, pero seguía habiendo un leve coraje. Además era cierto. Quién sabe por qué había dicho eso, pero en realidad aquello no explicaba nada. Sólo había logrado confundirlo.

- Bueno como gustes, si ya todo está solucionado y terminaste de hacer tu escena de... - Thor se calla sabía que si acababa esa frase enojaría al moreno- …tu escena, hare mi tarea.

- Haz lo que _quie-ras_ -dice la última palabra resaltándola y pronunciándola por partes mientras seguía acostado en su cama boca arriba mirando al techo. Mierda. Cada vez entendía menos. Hace dos semanas estaba completamente bien, y esa chica había llegado a romper todo su equilibrio mental. Ahora, sin saber por qué, recordaba más a menudo lo ocurrido _esa_ asquerosa tarde y seguía preguntándose qué era lo que había sucedido. Por qué había besado a Thor. Y lo más importante. ¿Por qué le había gustado? Porque desde aquél accidente se había quedado pensando en lo suaves y cálidos que habían sido los labios del rubio, al grado de que su subconsciente le jugo la mala pasada de querer averiguarlo y sentirlos de nuevo por más tiempo. Para su desgracia, lo había comprobado. Y aún no podía quitarse la maldita sensación. Le asustaba.

- Tienes que estudiar los exámenes finales se acercan –dice Thor en su escritorio.

- Lo sé Thor. Los exámenes finales están a un mes y medio. Súper cerca –dice sarcásticamente sin despegar su mirada del techo, y sus pensamientos de su mente.

- Pues ten en cuenta que vas a reprobar 4 materias, tienes que ponerte a estudiar desde ahora.

- Pues ten en cuenta que en este momento no me apetece –dice tomando su celular y contestando un mensaje reciente.

- Dime, ¿cuándo será el día que te apetezca...?- responde el rubio dando un suspiro.

- No lo sé –envía el mensaje y se endereza- no seas dramático. Más noche estudio.

- Como quieras. Ya no diré nada... Creo por primera vez fracasare en algo –dice Thor ya resignado.

- Oh. Ya deja de estar de dramático. Nunca he reprobado una materia... que no sea relacionada a las matemáticas. Tranquilízate hombre, te saldrán bolas del coraje y la preocupación –dice en un tono burlón que le ayudaba a distraerse un poco.

- Bueno, yo dudo –dice Thor revisando unos libros.

- Como gustes –dice volviendo a acostarse- yo estudio a mi modo. No puedo estar toooodo el día sentado estudiando porque me fastidio. Lamento no llenar tus expectativas de "estudio" rubio... -dice jugando con el móvil, aventándolo de arriba a abajo y cachándolo.

Thor ya no responde y sigue con lo suyo. Después de unos momentos toma su cartera y la mete en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

- Bueno voy a salir con Sif. Nos vemos luego –sale de la habitación.

- Claro, ve... –dice después de que este saliera.

Thor se ve con Sif en una cafetería que era muy tranquila. Donde la chica ya lo esperaba.

- ¡Grandulón! ¡Llegas tarde! -dice la chica con una mueca de disgusto fingido y agitando la mano para llamar su atención y que viera donde estaba sentada.

- Ah, si supieras... - dice Thor sentándose y dando un suspiro de cansancio.

- ¡Anda! Dime –echa su peso hacia adelante y se apoya con sus brazos en la pequeña mesa circular del establecimiento- ¡tenemos muuuucho tiempo!

- Pues Loki estaba hecho diablo cuando llegue a la habitación.

- -Loki... –la chica trata de recordar al dueño del nombre- ¡Ah! ¡Tu amigo el guapo, cabello negro! si, Loki... ¿y eso?

- Pues no tengo ni la menor idea de hecho es confuso –responde el rubio viendo a su amiga.

- Ummm... qué raro. ¿Y no te dio pistas? –dice haciendo una mueca interesada y enarcando sus cejas juguetonamente una y otra vez.

- Pues estaba gritando que no llevara a mi novia a la habitación, o sea a ti, que porque él tenía que soportar eso. Que Si quería cogerte me fuera a un hotel, no que él se tenía que salir cada vez que estábamos ahí y bla bla bla…

- ¿Qué? –hace una mueca de incredulidad y diversión para luego echarse a reír sin importar ser escandalosa y que los de las demás mesas voltearan a verla- En... ¿en serio te dijo eso? ¡HAHAHAHAHAHHA!

- Si y no lo entiendo... Si no fuera Loki diría que... –el rubio calla mientras sigue pensando en esa opción.

- Pues, así lo haz de traer cariño... –dice dando un sorbo a un café que había pedido cuando Thor aún no llegaba.

- ¿De qué hablas? - dice Thor frunciendo el ceño ante la repuesta de su amiga.

- De nada amor... -revuelve el café con una cucharita que estaba al lado y le agrega un poco más de azúcar.

- Sif, ¿a qué te refieres con que así lo traigo?

- ¿Pues a qué crees tú que yo me refiero con eso, querido? -dice mirándolo divertida mientras prueba la dulzura de su café.

- Ay, no creo Sif. Loki tienes como 100 chicas para escoger –dice el rubio viéndola extrañado por la conclusión obtenida.

- Bueh... si tú lo dices. Puede que se haya cansado de "salvar princesas" y el aún no lo sepa –dice ahora echándole un chorro de crema al café, que era expresso.

- No, no creo. Aunque se veía muy... Celoso... –dice Thor.

- Yo sólo te digo lo que pienso, Thor. Tú lo conoces mejor que yo, puesto que convives con él desde hace... que, ¿mes y medio? ¿No ha ocurrido nada? –pregunta curiosa.

- Ah, Este… –el rubio se pone un poco nervioso y dice tratando de cambiar de tema- ¿qué ordenaste? ¿Por qué no me ordenaste algo? Sabes lo que me gusta.

- Si te ordené algo mi amor, pero los meseros aún no llegan con tu orden. Ahora dime. ¿Qué pasó? –se acerca más a él y aún más interesada por la anterior reacción del rubio.

- Bueno, este... –el rubio da un suspiro queriendo obtener valor de este- pues, hubo un...

- ¿Hubo un...? –repite la chica sin evitar esbozar una amplia sonrisa expectante.

- Beso... –responde el rubio desviando la mirada avergonzado.

- ¿¡Un beso!? –repite la chica emocionada- ¡Wooow! ¿Cómo fue? ¡¿Cuando?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Quién empezó?!... ¿Te gustó? -la chica tenía tantas preguntas en mente y era tanta la emoción que ignoró rotundamente la incomodidad repentina de Thor y el rubor que se instaló en sus mejillas.

- Baja la voz Sif –dice el rubio aumentando su rubor.

- Ah... lo siento... hehehe –se soba la cabeza y luego repite las preguntas en voz baja.

- Pues fue hace unas semanas, estábamos peleando. Y él me beso a mí... Y, ah... La última pregunta no sé cómo responderla –responde el rubio.

- ¿Qué? ¿Él? –se quedó sorprendida y con una leve sonrisa- woow... eso es serio, y... ¿entonces?...

- ¿Entonces qué? –responde el rubio confundido.

- ¿No sabes?... –pregunta de nuevo la chica, tratando de ahondar en el tema.

- ¿Qué? Sif, sabes que soy muy distraído con estos temas –dice fastidiándose.

- ¡Carajo Thor! ¿Te gustó o no? –dice la chica divertida por las reacciones de su mejor amigo. Y a ella se le daba bastante bien hacerlo incomodar.

- Pues no sé... Por una parte no porque no me gusta Loki. Y por otra parte tampoco estuvo tan mal... –responde Thor tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo.

- Oh... ya veo –dice la chica un poco decepcionada por la respuesta y recargándose en el respaldo de su silla- ¿Y el cómo reacciona ante el tema?

- Pues después de ese día no hemos vuelto a tocar el tema.

- Oh, ya veo. Terreno prohibido... Pues –da varios sorbos a su café- yo no bajaría la guardia si fuera tú. Este chico tiene una de dos: o está muy confundido, o quiere hacerte creer que lo está para manipularte. Yo me iría más por la primera, porque me cae bien, aunque sólo lo conozco de vista... A menos que estés interesado, aunque sea sólo un poquito...

- Pues no. No creo estar interesado en tener a Loki como novio –dice riendo levemente Thor.

- Ah… Thor. Sé que siempre te estoy jodiendo con esto, y ya debes estar harto de que siempre te lo repita –se inclina para verlo más de cerca un poco preocupada- llevas mucho tiempo solo, y me preocupa. No digo que sea con Loki, pero me gustaría que tuvieras algo con alguien. Te hace falta. Y aunque me encantaría, no siempre podré estar contigo.

- Ya lo sé, pero es un poco difícil para mí… sabes que siempre he sido raro.

- Lo sé, cariño. Pero créeme que hay personas que matarían por ti. Las ha habido y seguro las hay en este momento. No digo que sea cualquier persona, obviamente, debe ser alguien especial. Pero deberías comenzar a fijarte un poco más en las personas y dejar sólo un poco tus libros. El estudio es importante, pero se acaba, y la soledad permanece.

- Pues, tal vez tienes razón… -dice Thor recostándose en la silla.

- Es lo mejor mi vida –dice estirando el brazo y tomándolo de la mano mientras el mesero les colocaba las órdenes faltantes.

- Pues si amor. Creo que sería lo mejor… Pero no sé con quién podría ser.

- Pues… sí. Debe haber alguien –le sonríe tiernamente.

- Pero bueno, vamos a probar esto que se ve delicioso –dice Thor viendo lo que había en la mesa.

- ¡Sí! –la chica toma su tenedor y empieza a picar un trozo de manzana de su coctel de frutas.

Thor pasa una tarde muy a gusto con Sif. Loki sigue dando vueltas y vueltas al asunto tan raro que acababa de suceder y que aún no sabía por qué. ¿Realmente había estado… celoso? ¿De qué Thor anduviera con su amiga? Sólo eso explicaba por qué estaba tan tranquilo y su mal humor comenzaba cuando ella llegaba de la mano de Thor. Aunque prefería pensar que era por el momento incómodo y tener que soportar su cursilería extrema, la opción más evidente era esa. Después de horas Thor regresa a la habitación. Pensativo por todo lo que le había dicho Sif. Pero lo que más sonaba en su cabeza era la posibilidad de que le gustara a Loki. Eso no podría ser. Era Loki. Este se había quedado dormido, pues no había hecho otra cosa más que pensar hasta que lo venció el sueño. Estaba en el mismo lugar que se había quedado cuando Thor salió, sólo que acurrucado de lado. Su respiración era lenta y acompasada y tenía sus facciones relajadas.

Thor lo observó unos minutos con el mismo cuestionamiento. ¿Era posible que le gustara a Loki? Fue hacia el closet donde sacó su pijama, se metió al baño y salió cambiado. Al acostarse comenzó a pensar muchas cosas, pero al final consiguió conciliar el sueño.


End file.
